Darsharn
by Draygon Fire
Summary: An assassin group which stands to rock the very foundations of the Nightworld, kept secret from the rest of the world. A girl whose duty shadows her heart and who must overcome all odds to save the ones she loves...
1. Darsharn

Chapter 1

She was the council's weapon. Honed with skill, sharpened with pain and when drawn, ready to spill blood. Her father would be proud of... himself as he made her what she was today.

And what was she?

Some would call her a warrior who fights and protects. Some an assassin who kills at will without thought or reason. But she was neither and both and infinitely more. She was Darsharn. A member of the Black League.

Darsharn were both vampire and witch, trained to serve the council's will. With the strength and speed of an immortal and the essence of magic from those born with power, they lived to serve and dedicated their lives to the arts of killing. Their strength wasn't in numbers but in skill and that was divided into four houses across the land: House Draygon, House Gavion, House Lucian and House Obsidian.

_Survival of the fittest that is what life is essentially about. The weak die, they all do eventually, and only the strong live on, until someone stronger defeats them. A vicious cycle some would say, but that is what life is._

_To be weak is to have a flaw. You are scarred, broken and useless. Forever tainted by your own fragile character. Weakness is a disease and you must be careful not to cultivate it, else it will spread like some forgotten parasite and you will be helpless against its onslaught of mind and body._

_Remember and learn. Forget and be punished._

_To show emotion is a weakness. To show compassion is a weakness. To love is but a weakness. If your enemies should ever see your weaknesses they will wield them against you. This I assure you. _

_Therefore you must not have any, otherwise you will fall before them like a shattered pillar while they scavenge among your crumbled remains like vultures. They don't care about you, no one does. At the end you can only to rely on yourself.   _

_You must become like steel, impenetrable. Break and be broken. There should be no room for anything in your life but duty, drive and dedication. Anything else must and should not exist. I will make sure of this. That is my duty._

Those were the words of Leeandra's father and words that she lived by almost religiously her whole life. He made sure she never forgot them. She was the head of the Black League, an elite and highly skilled group of assassins who worked for the Order, the most powerful members of the Council. They were trained to be skilled, efficient and unseen. No mercy. Mercy was for the weak.

Lee entered the training room in the Black League safe house, one of four in Atlica, or the Council referred to, The Dark Lands. What innocently seemed like one of the local Lord's manor houses was actually an assassins training center owned by the Order. The mother house, the central and most secretive location of the Black League was her father's own estate. The League answered to the Order, and therefore she answered to her father.

She slowly scrutinized the large training room, mentally checking if certain requirements had been met. Weapons lined the wood paneled walls, ranging from deadly sharp to deceptively blunt. There were weapons of every size and variety as it was necessary to be proficient in just about everything. An assassin could never be too careful, that way it was less likely you'd end up dead. It was a torturers dream and a victim's nightmare. To many of them it was home.

Her soft black boots made no sound upon the wooden floors, so those in the room were unaware of her silent entrance. Most were occupied watching an intense combat taking place in the center of the training room, yelling out encouragements or snide remarks. Others were engaged in some small hand to hand combat trying to flip the other to the floor. Roughly half wore the beginners training uniform consisting of a loose black pants, a white shirt and a black dragon over the heart symbolizing the Darsharn. The rest were donned in the full assassin gear, all black.

When you become a full member of the League the symbol of the Darsharn is tattooed upon your left wrist, marked for life. The black clothing on the two combatants in the middle signified that they two fully trained assassins, the fight promised to be interesting and it was also an excellent opportunity for Lee to check the progress of the assassin training in the Gavion House.

For many, the word Darsharn skirts ripples of fear down ones' spine. It was a word to be reckoned with, ignore it, and you pay the price. Five hundred years after the Dragon Wars and then after the Purge, the number of vampires were slowly becoming extinct. In a desperate effort to sustain their race the vampires did the unheard of and merged with the Dark Sisters, a powerful group of witches that had emerged during the Dragon Wars. The outcome was the Darsharn...vampires equipped with the dark arts. A force that would be forever remembered and forever feared.

Lee watched in interest as the assassins circled each other, their wickedly sharp swords drawn, each tense, waiting for the other to make the slightest hint of movement. They were both male, both tall with spiky brown hair, brothers by the look of it except one had piercing gray eyes and the other well, piercing blue. They were decent assassins, she mused as she watched them strike and block with rapid quick movements and cold calculated efficiency. The distinct clang of steel upon steel vibrated through the air and movement was accompanied with the crease of leather.

The gray-eyed vampire suddenly launched a series of forceful strokes, backing his brother up closer to the circle of onlookers that had formed around them. His brother, regardless of the sweat that glistened on his brow and the amount of brute force that was directed at him, managed to counter every attack. Tense anticipation riveted everyone in the room. After a stunning slice to his opponents head the gray-eyed vampire murmured something that was only audible to his brother, his eyes glinting like steel in the light, and his lips curling in a malicious grin. As his brother blocked the oncoming stroke his expression darkened with fury and his eyes hardened.

Lee shook her head slightly in disappointment as he suddenly pressed a furious attack. She suddenly knew who was going to be the victor of this match. She watched the inevitable as in an instant of blind fury, the blue-eyed vampire left his right side open and his brothers sword was quick to press against him, ending the intense combat.

"Do you yield Devon?" His voice was tinged with amusement and it came out slightly breathless from the fight. He was panting now, the exertion showing clearly on the smooth planes of his face.

Devon's fury was now directed more at himself for losing the match. "I don't really have a choice now do I Cain, with three feet of steel about to slice open my ribcage?" sarcasm dripped from his voice like venom, as he loosened his grip on his sword, letting it drop to the wooden floor with a thud.

Cain laughed easily and lowered his weapon with a graceful flick of his wrist. Devon was always so cheerful after combat training. The onlookers cheered Cain for his victory and bets were paid reluctantly.

Lee decided it was time she introduced herself. She slowly uncoiled herself from against the wall, a move that was almost predatory and moved smoothly towards the crowd of onlookers. She stopped as she approached the circle and tapped the vampire who was blocking her entrance with a gloved hand. He turned around, money he had collected in his fist. He was a novice, a beginner by his clothes and it showed in the arrogant expression habitually worn on his face. He was annoyed at being interrupted and a scowl formed slowly on his face.

Lee locked her gaze on his, knowing that her eyes were an unusual shade of violet and silver. "Move," she suggested, letting a trickle of her power into her voice so it sounded like fire and ice melded into one. The silver of her eyes licked up like flames, a warning and a threat.

The vampires leer slowly melted from face and as she took a step forward he scuttled out of her way. Not all Darsharn had the same degree of power. Some had more talent in the black arts and some had less. Lee's position as Commander of the Black League not only meant that she was a highly skilled assassin but also that she was one of the more powerful members. The only other person that outranked her in the dark arts was her second in command Rowena, though Rowena couldn't match her with the blade. Lee's first in command Rayin, manned the intelligence center of the League. Where he lacked in the dark arts, he more than made up for as a assassin, not letting anyone forget why he was given his title.

She approached Cain and Devon who were still bantering with each other, the wounds they had both gained now starting to heal. Cain who was the first out of the two to notice her, stilled, placing a warning hand on his brothers shoulder. The circle had now gone quiet at her approach, their shouts and cheers that had filled the room moments before now dulled to the soft hum of a murmur. She could sense their thoughts.

Who is she?  She looks important  Hope she doesn't start trouble  If she does Luviree will take care of her

Luviree was the head of this safe house and Lee doubted she would show any violent inclinations towards her. Luviree had contested her a couple of years ago for the position of Commander and had always resented the fact that she failed to beat Lee in the arena.

This crowd of vampires saw her only as a young women dressed in Darsharn leather with night black hair braided into a thick rope down her back and silvery-violet eyes that were too hard, too wise, too knowing. They couldn't miss the hard set of her jaw that came when one had experienced the blood, salt and tears of life or the slightly haunted look in her eyes that had emerged from long endless nights filled with too many memories. But most of all, only a fool would ignore the aura of power and authority she wore like a mantle about her shoulders.

She studied Cain for a couple of seconds, watching him tense under her scrutiny, muscles locked and taut, visible by the black shirt he wore. Just as suddenly Lee transferred her gaze to Devon, his blue eyes just as weary. At the presence of danger both brothers made a subtle but dramatic transition from sparing combatants to assassins, their demeanor and stance changing ever so slightly.

"Do you know why you lost?" Lee directed her question at Devon, her voice soft as shadow and just as dark.

"Excuse me?"   Lee smiled slightly, dangerously and proceeded to circle around him slowly; ignoring Cain and his piercing look.

"You're excused. Now, do you know why you lost? Or is your stupidity so great it affects you from understanding the question?" She came to a direct halt in front of him.

Devon tensed and his anger mounted. "Who the hell do you think you are?" he snarled at her.

The silver in her eyes darkened and she leaned towards him, her words slow and distinct. "Would you like me to show you?" She was deliberately baiting him and wondered if he knew it.

Cain was studying Lee with open fascination as he watched her interaction with his brother. Who was she? There was no question in the way that she commanded and held everyone's attention in the room that she was someone of authority. Her presence emanated power and he realized suddenly that crossing her would be fatal. He watched his brothers anger mount. Devon hated losing, and especially hated to be reminded of it. By the glazed look in his brother's eyes he was on the verge of letting lose his power. Shit.

"I doubt it would impress me?" Devon bared his teeth at her.

Lee smiled. Cain shivered. "You're a poor excuse of an assassin, you handle a sword the way you probably handle other parts of your anatomy...without any great skill. Of course nothing would impress you. You don't have the metal capacity required for such intensive thinking."

The crowd snickered and it was then that Cain noticed the silver ring on Lee's left hand. Shock lanced through his veins, turning his blood into ice, a dragon ring. The Darsharn ring, one that only the Commander of the League wore. Blood and ashes!

"Devon...?" Cain tried to warn him in a strangled voice, but it was too late. Devon had gone way beyond breaking point. With a furious cry of rage Devon flicked the sword on the ground into his hand with his foot and with one smooth movement that came with years of practice brought his sword in a arc towards Lee's head. With impossible speed Lee moved backwards, the blade missing her by inches. Cain watched stunned as Lee smiled at Devon tauntingly, unconcerned that she was facing an enraged, armed assassin without any weapon in hand. Devon lunged forward intending to skewer Lee through, using his power to add speed to his attack. Lee side stepped Devon's thrust, rolled into his unprotected side and followed by snapping his rib with her elbow, breaking his sword arm and then smoothly moving out away from him.

The crowd was too shocked to react. Some vampires ran out the room, murmuring about getting Luviree. Devon groaned and fell to one knee, sword tumbling out of his hand and looked up at Lee with eyes full of hatred, surprise and fear. She gazed down at him, face impassive and opened her fist in front of her. She focused her power into her hand and a crackling energy of dark light danced dangerously around her fingers.

Although the Darsharn could use the dark arts, only few could handle the drain of energy that it required as it could severely disadvantage one in combat. The less energy, the less effective you were in a fight. Producing dark light was only for the highly skilled as it had enough energy to kill someone...instantly.

Devon froze at the sight of the dark light, licking like flames up and down Lee's fingers. In that second he knew exactly who he was dealing with, and exactly how screwed he was. He knew he was going to die, painfully, but quickly if he was lucky. Dark fire could burn someone's soul and you'd be in agony long after your physical body died. At least Cain was still safe. He was the only person in the world that Devon gave a shit about. Devon forced himself to look into the Commander's eyes. He wasn't going to die a coward.

Dark fire flew from Lee's finger tips, burning through the air, like death on wings. Everyone in the room watched paralyzed as it headed straight for Devon...then stopped an inch away from him. An inch away from consuming him whole and ending his existence.

Lee locked her gaze on Devon, meeting his clear blue eyes with her own. She took in the sweat that beaded on his brow and his heavy breathing. Her voice was soft, but no one missed a word. "Anger will kill you if you are not careful. You might not only risk your life, but the lives of others in the League. You are too emotionally charged; you are too fired and therefore, are more able to make too many mistakes. This is why you lost and this is why you will always lose against someone equally or more skilled then you. There are rarely such things as second chances. Remember that, because you might not get another one." Lee slowly closed her fist and the dark fire vanished leaving only traces of black smoke that ever spoke of its existence and releasing everyone in its spell. There was no doubt in anyone's mind of who she was and there was no chance that anyone would ever forget.


	2. Luviree

Chapter 2

The novice hurled himself down the underground passageways, illuminated with the occasional torch that flickered, almost mockingly as he sped by. The echo of his feet on the stone ground mirrored the rising panic he felt surging in his blood. He silently cursed the distance between Luviree's study and the training room. To maintain secrecy, the Darsharn safe house was built under the Lord's manor house. The network of tunnels gave access to many areas, and at the same time allowed the Darsharn to come and go without being seen. The entrances to the tunnels were guarded by the Darsharn, and were a fair bit away from the Lord's home to prevent unwanted suspicion. It was simple and brilliant, but damn annoying.

What he had witnessed in the training room moments ago had scared the shit out of him. He knew the Darsharn were trained for power, speed and skill, but he'd never seen anyone move that fast. He had watched Luviree practice in the training room sometimes, but even she couldn't compare. And the power, it seemed to roll off her like waves, that once unleashed seemed impossible to control. He only hoped that she was one of them, and not against them.

He had left before the fight ended, but he was pretty sure what the outcome was, and fighting Devon was no easy feat either. Devon might be rash at times, prone to angry outbursts but he was still a very skilled assassin. The only person he had ever lost to was Cain, and Cain was the best assassin in the safe house. As a novice he naturally wanted to eventually be the best Darsharn there was, but he didn't realise the competition was so high!   He skidded in front of Luviree's study, threw open the doors without a second thought and stumbled into the room short of breath.

Luviree was in the middle of discussing a report with one of her new Darsharn who had just come back from an assignment. She found herself suddenly cut off in mid-sentence by the crash of her door being thrown open, slamming into the wall, and unhinging the portrait of Gavien, the first Darsharn in history.

This safe house was called House Gavien in remembrance of the first Darsharn, as all four safe houses were named after someone or something of importance. She looked up astounded at the devilish novice in front of her who only just realized that he had crashed into her study like a wild elephant that could be possibly be made extinct.

Luviree snapped her mouth shut with an audible click and narrowed her eyes, pinning him to the opposite wall with the force of her glare. "There had better be a very, very good reason for you to be in here, and if there isn't..." She left the threat unfinished, leaving the rest up to his imagination. She had always found that silences could speak volumes, the mind coming up with terrible scenarios that were worse than reality.

The novice opened his mouth and the closed it again as if suddenly lost for words. To her satisfaction agitation and fear showed clearly on his face. "No...um, I mean yes. Yes, I do have a reason tayga," the novice stammered, addressing her in the formal phrase of teacher.

"Well are you going to tell me? Or are you going to stand there until someone beats it out of you?" she snarled her patience promptly disappearing.

The novice visibly paled. "There is a Darsharn, not of our house, who has started a fight with Devon in the training room."

Luviree stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving the distraught vampire in front of her. "Did anyone subdue this person?" She was silently fuming. Any unauthorized Darsharn should have been brought to her attention immediately. It was not unheard of to have rival houses turn up to cause a stir among the rest of the Darsharn.

"It's not that they didn't want to, tayga. None dared to, she's too strong, and the power..." The novice suppressed a shudder.

Luviree griped the edge of her desk until she felt the bite of wood under her nails. "You said she?" Luviree whispered, her eyes glazing over slightly as if lost in thought. She abruptly released her death hold on the desk, walked briskly around and stalked past the novice towards the door. "Follow me," she commanded without turning her head, her voice roughly edged. Not sure whom the comment was meant for, the novice and the Darsharn that had been sitting there quietly since the interruption hastily moved to follow her.

Luviree stalked down the passageway, her honey coloured hair that fell past her shoulders gleamed orange in the dim light. If it was her, if she had actually come...

"Tell me what she looked like," Luviree snapped, her voice a whiplash in the dark.

The novice quickened his pace to match hers while he racked his memory. "She was wearing normal Darsharn black leather, dark hair in some sort of braid, long till about her waist" He struggled to think. "I think she's northern decent, her skin was pale and her eyes were purple." He frowned. "Or silver, I'm not sure. She wasn't armed," he added on as an after thought.

Luviree turned her head to give him a cool, icicle glare, her pace never slowing. "Don't be a fool. Darsharn are always armed." Luviree's conclusion of the identity of the Darsharn was confirmed. "Did she wear a silver dragon ring?" She wondered if Leeandra would have worn it, or if she took it off to conceal her position.

"No, I didn't see..." The novice's eyes widened. "But that would mean, that she was..." he trailed off stunned. The Commander, she was the Commander! Devon had fought with the highest person in the league. He stifled the urge to laugh.

Luviree's thoughts wandered darkly. She hadn't expected to see Leeandra for a long time. Well in actual fact, Luviree hoped never to see Lee again. She was probably here to flaunt her new position in her face, came the sudden bitter thought. It was hard to believe that they had been friends once, if you could call their competitive, bantering relationship a friendship. But they had bonded in a mutual understanding of sorts, being one of the only females in the League and both coming from relatively powerful families. They practiced with each other in training, both striving for dominance in the class. Luviree had gained respect by her general easygoing manner and cool head, while Leeandra earned it through hard dedication to her art and almost single minded devotion to practice. But most importantly they had kept each others back, but that was a long time ago.

A lot had changed since then. According to her, Lee had always had everything handed to her in a silver platter. She had everything Luviree ever wanted; power, raw talent, beauty, skill and wealth, even Rayin. As a novice she had liked Rayin, the tall, commanding Darsharn known for his unequaled skill in any type of weapon. He lived for any form of combat, but he had also run after Lee like a lost puppy, and she didn't even know it.

But even that wasn't enough for her.

Lee, drunk on her own power had to be better then everyone else, challenge Marvich the Commander of the League at that time to a battle in the arena for his position. Marvich had to comply. The Darsharn respected power and skill, and decided that only the best shall lead. If Marvich didn't fight Lee in the arena he would look like a coward and a fool. When Lee defeated Marvich, he left the League rather then serving under the command of Lee, his first and second going with him. And who did she choose as her first and second? Not the one who had always been with her since day one? But Rowina, a Darsharn with a happy-go-lucky personality that was sickening. No one should smile that much when on a kill. And as her first, she picked Rayin. The pleased look in Rayin's eyes when he was named was enough to make her vomit.

In her depression she got drunk on Blood wine, potent stuff, and challenged Lee in the arena herself for Commander, out of anger and what she felt as a betrayal of friendship. Lee had beaten her within minutes and Luviree was humiliated publicly.

Their relationship had gone down hill from there. Lee had changed in the last couple of months before she became Commander. She had always been withdrawn but never emotionless. Not passive, but with an attitude that she just didn't give a damn about anyone. It was if she had gained more confidence but had less...humanity, if you could say that the Darsharn even had humanity.

But whatever Lee did with her own life now was her own problem. Luviree gritted her teeth, she shouldn't be interfering in mine! She had too much to do without having to deal with Lee and her obsession with asserting her authority. There had been problems recently. Some of the jobs that went through had gone askew. The people they were supposed to track and assassinate just disappeared, and were nowhere to be found. It was as if they had ceased to existed, and any attempted knowledge of their whereabouts had ended up as futile. Some people thought that the Darsharn's sole purpose was to assassinate, kill people who got in their way or others of importance, but they were wrong.

One of the key components of the League was to gain knowledge. Knowledge was just as deadly as a blade if you knew how to use it. She would have dismissed it if this incident had only happened once, but twice? The latest she just heard of moments ago from Sharda, the new Darsharn who she had been talking to in her office before being interrupted. She cast a quick glance back, and the one who for some reason seemed to be following behind her.

Luviree spotted the training room ahead, the solid oak doors with its intricate carvings of battles long passed flung wide open. She felt a sliver of unease as she approached quickly, trying to seem dignified without having to run. Something was off...

Silence.  That was it.

The training room was usually full of noise, with sounds of voices, excited, encouraging and even in pain. The music of wood on wood and steel on steel could usually be heard vibrating through these cold stonewalls. But now, nothing.

Suppressing the worry that had risen unbidden, pounding on her self control, she made it to the doorway and stilled at the sight before her, unaware of the gasps from the two behind her.

There was a crowd of Darsharn and novices alike that had formed a ring in the center of the training room. They stood as if paralyzed. Luviree would have thought a spell had been cast over them, except for the occasional blinking of the Darsharn closest to her. Their faces were like statues, frozen with shock and fear mixed in as they witnessed like her, the sight before them.

Lee was standing in the middle of the circle of frozen Darsharn, her face impassive and unreadable. Devon, who Luviree recognized was on his knees, with his back to her, his arm lying limply at his side, but it was the dark fire between them that held her spell bound. It hung there in front of Devon, a rolling mass of ebony that was blacker then night and colder then the depths of the ocean.

And then suddenly it vanished, leaving only wisps of black smoke in its wake, the only evidence of its existence.

What the hell was Lee doing?

She didn't know, but there was going to be hell to pay.  It just depended on who was going to be on the receiving end.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3

Lee's head snapped up at the sound of clapping. The distinct noise filled up the room like miniature thunderclaps. She searched swiftly through the crowd in front of her for the source of the sound that was oh-so-mocking...

And locked onto a familiar pair of golden eyes that were glittering with what Lee could only call rage.

Luviree  It had been long, but obviously not long enough.

The crowd of agitated novices and Darsharn parted like a parody of the red sea, as Luviree's voluptuous form made its way towards her with sure, deliberate steps. She hadn't changed since the last time Lee saw her, and yet she had. Her physical appearance was the same as it had always been. All golden tones with her skin, hair and those eyes. Slightly slanted to capture you with whatever emotion it held and more than usual it wasn't pleasant. The only difference Lee could pick out was that the light confident air that had surrounded her before seemed to have grown heavy, as if life had surprised her with its brutality and unpleasantness and she still carried its scars. But the stubborn set of Luviree's jaw told Lee that the years had in no way diminished her pride.

The tension in the room was palpable, and Devon, whose breath was still coming in short, hard pants after his near-ended existence was hauled to his feet by Cain and out of the way of what Cain thought was a potential battle zone, and one that he'd rather not be caught in the crossfire.

"Are you ok?" Cain whispered to Devon his face drawn with worry.

"I'll live," Devon replied hoarsely.

"You almost didn't." Cain put a hand on Devon's arm to steady him.

Devon chose not to reply.

Luviree came to an abrupt halt in front of Lee, her eyes coldly roaming her in barely concealed distaste and then flickered over to Devon and Cain who stood in the edge of the circle.

"I see you still haven't lost your taste for dramatics," Luviree's voice sliced through the room cuttingly.

"Luviree," Lee acknowledged, "It's been awhile."

The look Lee got was pure venom. "What in Draygon's name do you think you're doing?"

Lee raised an eye brow. "Why teaching Luviree. I would have thought that it was obvious."

"When does teaching require you to almost kill one of my students?"

A slight frown appeared in-between Lee's eye brows at that. "If I wanted to kill Devon, I would have done so. I can't afford the Darsharn to be soft Luviree, so I can't be soft."

"I know how to teach my students." Luviree grated her teeth.

"Oh?" Lee took a step closer until she was no more than a hand span away from looking into those angry swirls of gold. "I don't think it's my method of training that you don't like Luviree, I think it's me."

"You have no right to walk in here and presume..."

Lee pointed her finger at Luviree. "No, it is you who has no right. You do not own House Gavien or the students within it. They are my people, my responsibility and their performance reflects on me. You have merely been appointed the position of command. A rank I can take away as quickly as I gave it. Do not confuse me with a childhood memory Luviree, or let it make you forget to whom you speak."

Luviree's jaw worked and her face became a light shade of pink as she tried to reign in her anger. "Leeandra..." Luviree began.

"Commander," she corrected softly. "There are more important things I wish to discuss and I would rather it not be here." She made a sweeping gesture of the room taking all of those in it. "If we are now finished with this conversation I suggest we go somewhere a little less public..."

Luviree's expression was stony. "Of course, Commander. Will my study suffice?" The tone was right, the expression submissive, yet Luviree managed to make the title of Commander sound like an insult.

She held Luviree's gaze with a blank one of her own. "It would be perfect."

Luviree abruptly turned towards the circle around them. "Get back to training," she commanded. She turned back to Lee. "If you would follow me."

As soon as the Commander and Luviree left the training room there was a couple of seconds of silence before pandemonium ensued. The room broke out in excited talk, the idea of training vanishing in the events that had transpired. Weapons were either on the floor forgotten or gripped tightly in hand, jabbing enthusiastically in the air to emphasis certain points in conversation.

Devon took a deep breath and then regretted it as pain lanced through his chest. Bones took longer to heal than cuts, so he'd have to be careful with his arm and ribs until tomorrow. He tried not to show how unsteady he was on his feet but he knew his attempt were unsuccessful when he saw Cain shooting him repetitive worried looks. His brain was still foggy as if everything that had happened didn't seem to be real. She was the Commander. Maybe saying it out loud would clear the fog.

"She was the Commander." He blinked. Nope, didn't work.

This time Cain's expression was sympathetic. "I know."

"I'm alive."

"I know." He sounded just as surprised as Devon felt. "You were lucky Devon, there aren't many worse ways to die. Stupid, very stupid."

Sudden approaching footsteps caught their attention and Devon looked up to see Fade and Karlia making their way towards them. Both had almost identical expressions of amusement on their faces, though Karlia sported a hint of disapproval. Fade looked relaxed, his blonde hair had grown longer so it brushed his shoulders and he seemed to have filled out a bit since the last time Devon saw him. His last assignment seemed to have worked well with him. Karlia on the other hand was the same as she had always been. Short, with an eye catching afro of green and white hair that seemed to have a life of its own.

"Fade, Karlia." Cain nodded to both of them. "Didn't know you were back from Jordon, it's been what, almost a year?" Some Darsharn were sent to certain sectors in the country for extensive periods of time with the intention to report unauthorized, rouge vampires, witches and any other information that would be of interest to the Council. They were meant to be the eyes and ears of the Council and to remain inactive until told otherwise.

"Came back yesterday evening to report." Karlia grinned at Cain and glanced at Devon. "Seems we arrived just in time. We always knew you'd be kicked up the ass one day Devon, I'm just glad I was here to see it."

Devon glared at her. "I don't know how you managed to go undercover with that hair of yours Karlia, well at least you can be grateful it takes the attention away from your face."

Karlia glared back but before she could say anything Fade cut in. "You know we don't go in looking the way we are Devon. The Dark Sisters always shroud us with the illusion spell."

"It's obvious that Devon is too simple minded to pay attention to details such as that," Karlia said sweetly.

"A pity you didn't keep the illusion spell Karlia," Devon shot back, "It must be lonely when people are forced to look the other way."

Karlia snarled.

"Children, stop." Fade admonished with a grin.

They both glared at him.

"Did you find anything interesting on your assignment? Or was it the usual sit back and observe," Cain asked, deliberately intervening in a potential violent moment.

Fade shrugged. "The usual. We had to keep tabs on the Iron Fist though, but unfortunately we couldn't let them know we were there, for the obvious reason that they'd know that the Council is still active, running..." He flashed his fangs. "And more dangerous than ever."

"But on a more serious note, do you have any idea why the Commander decided to grace us with her presence?" Karlia asked.

Cain shrugged. "No more than you, but it certainly wasn't because of our training progress."

"It must be something serious," Devon mused. "She has never been here in the past four years that she has held the position of Commander. That's why no one recognised her on sight," he added in a bit defensively.

Karlia frowned. "Who usually checks up on the Houses then?"

Fade snorted. "Rowina, second in command. She doesn't have the scary mumbo jumbo presence the Commander has so some people don't take her seriously, but did you see what happened when Sherry pissed her off two years ago? She blew her almost through the wall! She's more powerful than the Commander, but if you asked me if I'd go up against Rowina or the Commander in a fight, it would be Rowina cause than I might have a small chance of surviving."

"You got that right," Devon muttered.

"But why?" Karlia asked confused. "If Rowina is more powerful, wouldn't she be more dangerous? She could kill you magically before you had the chance to attack."

Cain shook his head. "Not necessarily, if you are fast or clever enough you can avoid most spells and counter with your own. Rowina may be the best assassin magically, but when it comes to fighting weapons or hand to hand style the best of us could take her. You can't rely too much on magic in combat because it weakens you in other areas."

"But the Commander," Fade laughed chillingly. "She one of the most powerful assassins magically, but also the most formidable fighter I have ever seen besides Rayin, her first. I only wished I saw her fight in the arena for the title," he added wistfully.

"Luviree and the Commander didn't look too friendly." Karlia shuddered. "Did you see the look on Luviree's face...that was scary."

"Rumor has it that they were both trained in House Draygon, but had a massive falling out close to the battle for the Title." Devon snorted. "But it seemed a little bit more than a falling out if you ask me."

Cain looked at the direction where the Commander and Luviree had exited. "The spirits only know what's going on there."

Leeandra followed Luviree into her study and shut the door behind her as Luviree walked behind her desk. Lee took in the room with its wooden paneled walls, forest green carpet and large oak desk that dominated the center of the room. The study had an 18th century look about it, complete with antique weapons that hung on the wall probably dating back to the Dragon Wars.

Luviree leaned forward with her hands against the desk and plastered a bright and utterly artificial smile on her face. "How can I help you?" Her tone warm and sugary sweet, though her eyes spoke something totally different.

"Can the bullshit Luviree. I know you're pissed, but get over it. We have more important things to do than to dwell on than a disagreement we had years ago."

"Disagreement," Luviree hissed, her pleasant facade melting of her face. "I wouldn't call battling in the Arena a mere disagreement." She laughed and it was a bitter sound. "Oh that's really rich."

"If I recall, that was your choice, not mine."

"And you know full why I did it!" she spat, stalking around her desk. "You turned into some monster and behaved as if you were some god! And what was worse was that other people started to believe you were too, the spirits know why! What was it? Did you think that you were too good to hang around those inferior to you? But do you know what really galls me? Not the fact that you are a betraying bitch, though there is still some of that. But that you didn't look back once. Not once."

Lee stood there quietly for a couple of seconds, just watching Luviree. Luviree never knew about the decisions she had to make, or what she had to go through and she would never know because Lee had been forbidden to tell her. Sometimes you had to sacrifice things for duty, her father had taught her that, and this had been one of those times. You couldn't afford to hold onto friendships or attachments especially in her line of work and Luviree stood in full reason of why this was so. Lee swore never to make that mistake again.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" Luviree raised an eyebrow resentfully. "Or do you think you're too good to owe me an explanation?"

"There are reason for the way things happened Luviree," Lee said quietly. "But I don't expect you to understand that. Some things were out of my control. Believe it or not, but I didn't want to be Commander, but events made it this way." Her eyes hardened. "But since I am Commander of the Black League, I will not tolerate what happened in the training room again. If it had been anyone else Luviree, understand this, I would have reacted much differently."

Luviree's eyes were wide as she looked at Lee. "I can't believe this! I expected an explanation, and you threaten me? You are so full of shit."

Lee was starting to get sick of this. "Enough Luviree," she whispered chillingly. "Enough. I don't have time for this."

Luviree was about to open her mouth to speak but the look on Lee's face stopped her. Her eyes burned angrily.

"Four Sisters of the Dark have been slain in the past two weeks, four Sisters of the Dark. There were two in Raven Hill, one in Jordon and the other in Craigwood. If you understood how hard it is to kill a Sister you would share my disbelief. It was done professionally, quietly and quickly. There are three scenarios," Lee continued, "The first one is that there is a guild or a group that has escaped the Councils attention that are powerful and cunning enough to take on the Sisters of the Dark. Though this is possible it is highly unlikely for a group this powerful to remain unnoticed to our extensive spy network. The only other assassin group we know of against the Council is the Iron Fist; they consist of humans and vampire traitors, but to our knowledge are nowhere near as powerful or competent to achieve the assassination of four Dark Sisters."

Luviree nodded. "And the second scenario?"

Lee took a deep breath. "The second scenario, Marvich..."

Luviree started in shock. "What!" She shook her head. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? When I bested Marvich in the arena, he left. Against Darsharn law, he left."

"That's not against Darsharn law."

"He wasn't mind wiped."

Luviree's eyes widened. The Darsharn did not have many laws, but the laws that they did have were rock solid and no one dared to breech them. If any Darsharn violated a law they were exiled or killed. If a former Commander wished to leave it was granted, due to the tension it would create and sometimes division of loyalty. But always, if a Darsharn left the League, for whatever reason, he was mind wiped. The Council and the Black League could not afford to have a Darsharn and especially the former Commander of the Black League to be out there with the knowledge of the League, its whereabouts, the council, the archives and the spy networks. A Darsharn without purpose was bad enough, a warrior, an assassin with strengths and powers that a mere mortal could only dream of. A tool in the wrong hands, which was one of the main reasons mind wiping, was essential.

"How did he leave without being mind wiped?" she whispered.   Lee's face was blank. "He killed the practitioner, than took those loyal to him and left. He knew how to do it without creating an alarm. He was the Commander after all."

"So you think it is him behind the Dark Sisters? But why? Some twisted revenge? If so, why move against us only now?"

Lee shook her head. "We are not a hundred percent sure, but Marvich is the likeliest possibility. The third scenario is that we have an unknown player and they are making it look like Darsharn assassinations. Contemplating that is making my head spin, but we are taking no chances. And there have been incidents. Weapon cargoes disappearing, with those guarding them killed. Not to mention our former knowledge vaults have been breached. Obviously, the person who did that didn't know that we changed locations every year. One of the reasons I came here is to ask you if there has been any incidents, anything at all no matter how slight."

Luviree took a moment to digest and then exhaled slowly. "Yes, there has been something disturbing. Some assignations have been blundered in the sense that the target has not been found, or when tracking the target a couple of days later the target is reported missing."

"Where is this?"

"Greybrook, and the latest I've only heard this afternoon in Craigwood."

Lee hissed suddenly in a rare display of frustration. "Same thing in House Obsidian and House Lucian. I don't like it. Something big is happening or going to happen an-"

A brush of air on the back of her neck stopped Lee cold in her tracks and a shiver of unease raced up her spine. She spun around and stared.

The door to the study room was open.

And neither one of them had noticed.

A sense of wrongness filled Lee, penetrating her bones and sending her senses tingling. She froze, muscles taut.

"What?s wro-" Luviree started, but was cut of when Lee turned back around her finger to her lips.

Her silver flecked eyes roamed the room; the walls, the carpet, the ceiling and the hairs on her arms stood up. She locked eyes with Luviree. "Something's here..."

And then she saw it.  A shape, a distortion of vision. Something the light reflected wrongly of.

And it was behind Luviree.


	4. Spy

CHAPTER 4

"Down!" Lee shouted at Luviree, using her power to unleash a burst of energy meant to paralyze its target.

The shock bolt, a lightning blue colour, crackled around the shape and for an instant it solidified to an ominous figure in gray, that jerked convulsively before returning to its shadowed form.

The welcome sensation of relief trickled through Lee. Now she knew what she was dealing with, something she could find, see and kill. She didn't know exactly what it was, but that was only a matter of time.

Luviree's jaw dropped open from her position on the floor as she watched the scene unfolding before her. What in Draygon's name...

And then it disappeared, melting back into the nothingness that it came from. She searched frantically around her, flicking a silver ornate dagger into her hand and summoning a shield around her. She couldn't attack while in the shield, but she hadn't exactly found a target either.

A throwing dagger hissed through the air and struck solidly into the wall on her right. She heard Lee swear softly.

"Damn, it's fast." Lee threw a few more daggers that hit the wall in rapid succession in a line towards the open door. The last one hit the shape and the gray figure materialized again with a sharp cry of pain, clutching its shoulder before hurling itself towards the open doorway.

Lee followed swiftly, not wanting to lose sight of the camouflaged shape that raced down the illuminated passageway, leaving a trail of blood from the wound she had inflicted. It could be hurt but more specifically it could bleed, and when it did it became visible. But was the camouflage part of the nature of the creature or perhaps some sort of spell?

She heard Luviree speed up beside her, the glow of her shield gone but her dagger still firmly in her grip.

"I can't see it. Why can't I see it?" Luviree grounded her teeth in frustration.

Lee turned a corner sharply, her eyes fixed on the blurry shape ahead. "I don't know. It's not completely visible to me but I can see some sort of outline."

Sounds echoed down the passage way and the torch lights flickered ominously. Lee turned another corner and saw the blurred figure ahead, moving swiftly towards the upper tunnels where it would eventually lead outside. She couldn't let it go that far. As soon it reached surface, all hope of tracking it would be lost. She couldn't risk going after it and at the same time exposing herself.

As the creature neared the upper tunnels Lee shot another shock bolt at it, hoping to stun it and slow it down. The lightning bolt blazed down the passage way, crackling manically towards its target. The creature dove through an open door on the left, the shock bolt narrowly missing it by inches and blasting the rocks above.

Luviree cursed. Lee's face was grim.

It was inside the training room.

Out of the corner of his eye Devon saw a streak of blue light blast past the double doors. "What the..." He turned around and heard the explosion as it made impact.

Karlia flinched at the sound. "Luviree?"

Cain shook his head. "The Commander."

"I knew there was some tension between them, but is this all really necessary?" Fade muttered to himself.

Everyone in the room had stopped talking, all attention riveted towards the passage way. A couple of novices took a couple of steps towards the doors when Lee and Luviree skidded to a stop outside.

Luviree's eyes darted frantically around, oblivious to all the commotion they had created. Where is it, where is it, where is it...

Lee strode purposefuly into the room and glanced back at Luviree. "Close the doors."

Luviree hastily closed the double doors, bolting it shut. She grabbed a wide eyed novice near by and hauled him against it. "This opens, I kill you. Understand?"

The novice's mouth gaped open. Then, realising that a response was needed, he nodded frantically. Satisfied, Luviree let him go and turned back towards Lee who had obtained a long sword from somewhere and was stalking the room, making its inhabitants restless.

"What in Draygon's fire is going on?" Fade whispered.

Cain didn't reply. A knot of unease had started to form in his stomach and his insides clenched in warning. He looked over at Devon to see if he felt it too, but his brother's attention was focused solely on the Commander. Everyone else had stopped what they were doing and were watching the unusual behavior of their tayga and the Commander of the Black League. The feeling was now crawling along his skin and he felt an overwhelming urge to rub his arms vigorously. He couldn't pin point why he was feeling like this, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find the source for his discomfort. He blocked out all other sounds and let his senses do the thinking...

A few moments later, his eyes flew open and his head snapped to the right, searching...

Blood stains streaked the floor.

It wasn't unusual to find blood in the training room, it was actually quite common with the amount of weapons training they had, but this was fresh, and still dripping. He followed the trail of blood with his eyes, until it made contact with a shape not more than a couple of meters away. He blinked a couple of times, trying to see if the vision disappeared. It didn't, and instead started moving, slowly, stealthy towards Luviree's unprotected back.

Without thinking he launched himself at Luviree. She turned around an instant before he tackled her to the ground, her expression startled. He heard the hiss of a blade through the air as he rolled and came up again. He looked up, seeking the blurred shape and wasn't prepared to see the edge of a sword streaking down towards his unprotected face. Before he could blink he heard the clang of metal upon metal as the blade jerked sideways, hit by something whirling past.

"Cain, move." The Commander strode forward, a sword that seemed to gleam an eerie violet colour held in her right hand. Lee faced the sword that hovered in the air and noticed it was one that belonged in the training room.

She attacked.

Steel clashed on steel as Lee moved around, her attention fixed on the blade trying to cut into her defenses. She danced around, keeping her weight on the balls of her feet. She had to rely on her reflexes and skill in anticipating attacks, as her opponent's invisible state held an immense advantage against her. Every time she swung her sword where she thought the creature might be, she instead encountered nothing but air. Lee blocked an oncoming stroke to her chest and then suddenly felt something lash out at her leg causing her to stumble, almost losing her balance.

Luviree stepped forward, intending to help somehow when Lee's voice cut through. "Don't."

One word, but it held so much meaning. Luviree tried to hold down her anger. Even now, against something that threatened to kill her Lee refused help. It had always been that way. Lee lived life with the ideal that you didn't need anyone but yourself. Not even your friends. Luviree stepped back.

Lee's eyes narrowed. So, it was trying to be tricky. The figure had kicked her, relying on the fact that its almost invisible state would penetrate her defenses. Almost did. It had found her weakness, now she had to return the favor. As she flowed through movement after movement careful not to get too close, her mind turned over the problem at hand. Before in Luviree's study she had blasted it with magic and it had been forced to drop its glamour. But she couldn't do that now in such close circumstances. She would either be cut down before completing the spell or the blast would hit her too. There had to be another way. Cain was lucky she had had one throwing dagger left when he was about to be skewered. It was a pity she had hit the sword instead of killing it right there...her thoughts trailed off, and realization hit her so sharply she almost stopped moving. But she had hit it! A wound that should still be very visibly bleeding. Now knowing what to look for, she searched for the tell tale blood...

And smiled.

Using a sliver of her power she struck out in a deadly blur.

The figure materialized, gasping in pain and fell withering to the ground. It was male and looked very human. He was unremarkable looking, someone you wouldn't look at twice, and who would easily be able to blend in a crowd and never be seen again. That in itself was dangerous. He wore plain gray clothing that was streaked with dirt and blood. He was still alive but twitching in pain. Lee made sure she didn't deliver a fatal blow, intending to get some questions answered. A dark mark on the side of his neck caught her eye. It seemed to be moving under his skin. Just before Lee could lean down to take a closer look, the figure let out a high pitch scream of pain and to her disbelief started to dissolve. A putrid smell engulfed the room as flesh peeled of bone and blood turned sickly black.

"The spirits preserve us," Luviree whispered.

"Did..did you...did..." Karlia stuttered as she pointed to the smoldering heap.

Fade nodded dumbly. Devon, who realized his mouth was open, shut it with an audible click.

Lee struggled to keep her emotions under control. She felt cheated, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. She looked down in disgust at the remains of her opponent. It was a spell, a damn spell. Whoever was responsible for this would pay, she would make sure of it. Lee felt Luviree moved up beside her.

"Do you have any idea what it was?"

"No. It wasn't kind enough to wait before I found out."

"I couldn't see it. The whole time it looked as if you were fighting with a floating sword," she shook her head, "We have to go to the council with this."

Lee looked up into Luviree's troubled eyes. "You didn't see it."

Luviree frowned wondering if something had addled Lee's brain. "Yes, I know. I just said..."

"...but Cain did."

Cain watched as the Commander approached him, her mouth set in a grim line.

"You saw it when you knocked Luviree to the ground," she said as she stopped in front of him.

He shook his head. "I saw a distortion, not its physical form. I followed the trail of blood from its wound till I saw it behind our tayga."

Lee nodded slowly, her expression considering. "Find out if anyone else saw something."

He nodded.

Lee started to turn around but then stopped, assessing Cain thoughtfully. "Did you feel it, or did you see it first?" she asked softly.

Cain looked at her surprised. "I felt it."

A banging on the training room doors diverted Lee's attention. The novice who Luviree had appointed earlier to guard the door, hastily scrambled to unlock it. A young woman entered the room confidently, her short brown hair curling wildly around her face and her toffee eyes gleaming wickedly. She surveyed the scene with interest before locking her gaze to Lee's.

"Rowina, why are you here?" Lee asked softly.

Rowina smiled, a slow curling of her lips. "Commander, the Order has demanded your presence." Her smile widened. "We have an assignment."


	5. Memories

"You think it was an assassination attempt on me?" They were back in Luviree's study room, where she paced relentlessly up and down the wooden floor.

"We can't dismiss the possibility." Lee stood against the far wall, facing the study room door. Her eyes occasionally glanced around the room, unwilling to be taken by surprise yet again. They were going over details before she and Rowina left to see the Order. "The creature was behind you in this room when I first saw it, and it did almost skewer you in the training room."

"Damn, why do I always miss out on the fun?" Rowina sat in Luviree's chair, smiling slyly with one leg propped up on the desk. Luviree stopped pacing and glared at her, a look that would have sent even the most daring novice running.

Rowina continued to smile.

"It would also mean that the attack was personal," Lee continued, "Since you're not that high up in the ranks, it wouldn't have been an attack on the Darsharn structure."

That galled Luviree a little. "Why not? Maybe they did plan to disrupt the League, but planned to take down those in higher positions later."

Lee shook her head and smiled without humor. "No, they would have gone for the highest first, because next time we would have been prepared. Think Luviree; is there anyone out there who wants to kill you badly enough?"

Luviree bared her teeth. "Besides the usual?"

Lee's eyes became distant. "Someone powerful had their hand behind this." Her gaze sharpened. "If it was an attack, there should have been more then one creature, so I suspect there is another motivation." She glanced at Rowina. "When we get back to House Draygon, contact all the other Houses and find out if something similar has occurred. There is also the issue that the spell the Dark Sisters placed on the Safe House against entrance of any magical kind, failed to work. Get a Dark Sister down here when I'm gone Luviree, and have her address the situation. Then, send a report to the mother house."

"And if an attack should occur in your absence, dear Commander?"

Lee chose to ignore Luviree's insolent tone. "Cain reported that there were five others who could sense the creature's presence. You should be fine until the Dark Sister gets here, but if you find that it's something you can't handle, activate your shield."

"Oh, I'll be able to handle it," Luviree said softly.

"Good, because I'm taking Cain with me."

Luviree's eyes widened. "No."

"He is a good assassin, intelligent and he seems to sense things others can't. I'm going to try him out with some field work."

"He can't go with you."

"I'm not asking you Luviree."

Luviree took a deep breath, and struggled to control her emotions. "If you take House Gavion's best assassin, one whom you've also pointed out can sense things others can't, you'll leave it and me poorly defended, since I can't sense a god damn thing."

Lee frowned considering, but it was Rowina who spoke. "But there are five other assassins who can."

Luviree sent Rowina a withering look. "Yes, and three of them are novices. If I am a target, there will be another attack and three novices aren't much help."

"So what do you suggest we do about that?" Lee's expression was carefully blank.

Luviree paused. "Take me with you."

Lee's eyebrows shot up. Whatever she was expecting Luviree to say, it was not this. "You are in charge of this Safe House Luviree, and you will be needed if anything happens."

"If anything happens I won't be of much use." Luviree moved closer to Lee ignoring Rowina's irritating smile. "Get someone from House Draygon who can sense something to take temporary charge. Let me come with you Lee."

"Why?"

"Because I'm no use here if..." she trailed off looking directly into Lee's eyes. "Because I need to get out of here for a awhile and because I need to do something besides look at reports and train." Luviree painfully swallowed her pride. "Le-, Commander, I request to be part of this assignment."

There was silence as Lee studied Luviree. There were so many reasons for her to say no, so many reasons not to make the same mistake twice. She finally nodded and let a glint of humor into her eyes. "I do believe Luviree that this is the first time I've heard you use my title without spitting first."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it," she muttered turning away.

"Alright then, I'll organize for a temp to take over. In the meantime who do you wish to be in charge?"

Luviree frowned a little. "Devon would be the most likely, or perhaps Fade, he just recently came back from assignment."

Lee started to nod then stopped. "Give it to Fade. We'll take Devon with us." At Luviree's speculating look she added. "He just might learn something." She hesitated a little. "And I think it would be best if we don't separate the two. Get everything arranged, in an hour we leave."

* * *

"Man you guys are so lucky!" Fade was eyeing Cain and Devon enviously as they strapped on weapons to their person in preparation to leave House Gavion.

"Lucky?" Cain lifted an eyebrow as he strapped on his throwing knives to his wrists.

"Hell yeah, you get to go on an assignment with the Commander and Luviree. Imagine the action you'll be seeing! I'd trade anything to be in your place." He smiled ruefully. "And I just came back from an assignment."

Devon tested the edge of his sword blade with his finger. "Yeah, we'll be watched the whole time and anything we do wrong, dark fire will be hurled at us."

Fade laughed, amused. "Are you still sore about that, I wouldn't be. She's taking you with her, so she must see something in you despite your ugly face."

Devon scowled. "You're insulting Cain too you know."

A wicked smile bloomed on Cain's face. "Ah brother, but my eyes are prettier."

Devon snorted. "I don't see why you're so jealous, you get to man the house until someone from House Draygon gets here. Try not to throw too many parties in our absence."

Fade grinned. "Nah, I was thinking about inviting some women from the outside. You know, when a man doesn't get relief for a couple of months he tends to get edgy."

"Well, that explains your behaviour since the day we met," Cain teased.

Fade clutched a hand to his chest, his face in mock pain.

"Didn't you get any...relief during your last assignment?" Devon asked.

"Nah, Karlia was with me."

"Didn't you get any relief from Karlia?" Devon bit back a wince as Fade pummeled his arm, his broken arm.

"Now that's going too far!"

"Well, I guess Karlia doesn't appeal to a man's appetites. Must be the hair."

"Unlike the Commander, you mean" Fade teased.

Devon blinked in surprise. "I can't believe you said that."

"Why?" Fade asked curiously. "You got to admit she is a looker. She is a women Devon as hard as it may seem."

"But it's hard to separate the women from the title," Cain said seriously. "I wouldn't."

"If she was a normal Darsharn you wouldn't be saying that."

Cain slid his sword down his back. "But she isn't, and it would be wise to remember that."

Fade rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, well have fun guys. Don't let House Draygon give you too much shit. And here..." he reached over to Devon holding a gold ring with a black stone.

"What is it?"

"A good luck charm." Fade winked. "It got me through my assignment, and it'll get you through yours."

"Thanks." Devon grinned. "You don't expect me to give you a hug now or anything?"

Fade laughed, backing away. "Have fun guys."

* * *

An hour later they exited House Gavion, leaving the maze of underground tunnels towards the night above. The entrance to House Gavion was effectively hidden among dense foliage, part of Lord Rothgar's property. They blended into the darkness with ease, dangerous shadows that escaped the eye.

Devon brought up the rear of their party, keeping a watchful eye and covering their tracks as they went along. He idly twisted Fade's ring on his right hand, his mind wondering. Why am I going on this assignment? He cast a look up ahead at Lee. It's not like I worked my way into the Commander's good books. Maybe she has planned a slow form of torture once we reach House Draygon...shit. I should just avoid her for the rest of this assignment. Yeah, speak only when spoken to, obey when ordered. He sneered at himself. Why don't I just shoot myself now?

He looked up at Lee ahead, the moonlight illuminating her figure, giving the illusion of softness. Fade's words about the Commander being a woman echoed in his mind. Yeah right, he snorted. Woman enough to look me straight in the eye while she slits my throat. But she does have pretty eyes, the colour of violets in summer...

Devon shook himself so suddenly he almost stumbled, causing Cain to turn around and lift that stupid eyebrow of his. What in Draygon's name are you thinking you fool! Pretty eyes for dear sake! Next thing you know you'll be thinking about her with her hair out. After a second his eyes widened alarmingly. Damn Fade! He desperately tried to think of something else. She's not a women, she's a...a...a man! Yes, a man! A manly man. With man stuff.

"Man, man, man, man, man…" he chanted under his breath.

"Are you ok?" Devon flinched at the sound of Cain's voice. Cain had slowed down untill he was beside him, a strange look on his face.

"I'm fine," he hissed back. Cain shook his head at his brothers' odd behavior and returned back to his place.

Lee approached an odd looking stone that was waist height, almost hidden by long strands of grass. To an ordinary being it would simply look like a lump of rock. Only those whose blood traced back to the ancient lines could sense the hum of magic that coursed through the stone. Lee held her left wrist an inch away from the surface of the stone and waited. A flicker of blue light licked out from the rock and engulfed her tattoo of the black dragon, making it glow eerily in the dark. The rock was a transtone created by the Dark Sisters, allowing Darsharn to travel magically from one safe house to the next.

Lee let her magic flow through her and concentrated on the image of House Draygon. Once the image was firmly in her mind she let her magic flow outwards, into the rock.

The air around them grew suddenly hot, light exploding before their eyes. And House Gavion ceased to exist.

* * *

Lee stood in front of the black double doors leading into the Council chambers. It was hard to believe that she had grown up here, that this was her home. The high ceilings, roomy corridors and expansive rooms always seemed like a waste of space when she was a child. Space that engulfed you in its coldness, made you feel vulnerable and isolated. She had always hated the paintings in the halls, and had held her breath whenever she walked past. Frigid, solemn faces trapped beneath glass and paint that loomed watching and whispering.

No, it had not been a home, but a young girl's nightmare.

One, that was absent from a mother's touch or a mother's warmth. Her mother, a Dark Sister from Circle Eclipse had died when Lee was born. A beautiful women people said, with eyes the colour of sparkling violet, and hair a reddish gold, like autumn in sunlight.

People had also said her death had driven her father mad.

It was whispered that he had been a rigid, serious man, but time had made him cruel, made him hard as the stone walls that surrounded him. She knew the man he had become first hand, because for her, time had not wiped away the memories of her childhood.

It was part of the reason she hesitated in entering the Council chambers.

She placed both palms flat against the plain black, oak doors. The Darsharn ring on her right hand steadied her. It reminded her of who she was, her responsibilities and above all her duty.

Warrior. Assassin. Commander.

Darsharn.

She pushed open the doors, the black marble floor from the hallway continued into a huge chamber. Torches lined the walls on both sides, the flickering lights playing on the figures that sat on the high raised platform on the opposite side of the room. Men, lamia that had been on earth since the Millennium Wars were robbed in black, their cool gaze assessing as they watched her enter.

The Order had gathered, they demanded her presence.

And she would obey.

She looked up and the men upon the dais, and met her father's steel gray eyes.

_She was a child again, six years old running down the halls, her bare feet slapping against the marble tiles. Her squealing laughter rang high as Jamine, the five year old son of the house keeper chased her. _

_"Leeandra! Gimmie back my ball!" Jamine yells echoed as he ran after her, his young face flushed and brown eyes bright. _

_She laughed breathlessly again, her dark hair whipping out behind her. She turned a corner sharply... _

_And smacked right into her father, Lord Blackmore. _

_She tilted her small face and looked up into her father's steely gray eyes, the laughter dying from her lips. The fingers of his right hand twitched against his back robe and she flinched, the remembered feel of that hand slapping across her face caused her young body to shiver. _

_"Leeandra!" Jamine screeched as he turned the corner. He too stopped in fear as Lord Blackmore's eyes pinned him. _

_She knew she was in trouble. Her father had forbidden her to play with Jamine. Human, he had said, dirty vermin that had caused them nothing but trouble. But Jamine was her friend, the only one who didn't mind getting dirty, playing in the mud and stealing food from the kitchen. _

_The slap came suddenly, a slashing pain across her face that knocked her to the ground, the marble floor bruising her knees. Plain blossomed and sobs escaped her throat. _

_"You continue to disobey me." Her father's voice came from above her, low and dispassionate. _

_Trembling she looked up, but her father's gaze was now on Jamine who stood frozen. He reached out and grasped him by the throat picking the struggling boy up as he fought for breath. _

_"I should get rid of you now," he hissed. "Your meddlesome kind is a disease." Jamine's eyes bulged in his face. _

_She screamed throwing herself at his feet. "Let him go! Please! I promise I won't play anymore. I'll be good. I'll be a good girl from now on!" She burst into tears, soaking the hem of her father's black robe. _

_Her father looked down at her in disgust. "You're pathetic. Get up." He reluctantly let go of Jamine who fell to his knees clutching his throat, wheezing for breath. "I see I have been lacking in your discipline." He grabbed her by the arm, hauling her to her feet, taking in her untidy hair, mud stained dress and bare feet in distaste. "A night in the pits I think. We shall see how much you like dirt and mud after that. I have plans for your future Leeandra." He shook her roughly bending down to whisper in her ear, "You will obey me child. You resist and I will kill your little friend. This is my promise to you." _

_He let her go, his face expressionless, black robes swirling as he left. She had never forgotten his eyes, cold and empty as the dead. _

Lee snapped out of the memory, shocked at her lack of control. She forcibly pulled herself together and made her way down towards the awaiting gathering.

"Commander," one of the black robed lamia addressed her. "We are pleased you were able to grace our presence," the underlying reprimand clearly heard.

Lee bowed her head. "I apologize my lord. An incident in House Gavion demanded my immediate attention."

"We were informed. Do you have an idea who was behind the attack?"

"There are many people who would like to see the Council fall, my lord. But I suspect the former Commander may have had a hand in this."

The black robbed man raised a questioning eyebrow. "Marvich? Yes, he has been a thorn in our side since his betrayal, but he wouldn't dare raise a hand against us."

Lee disagreed but kept the thought to herself. Marvich would indeed dare. When he was Commander, the Order had found out he was dealing privately with the lords of the realm. He used the Darsharn to assassinate their enemies, gaining personal favor with those who held power. The Order was furious that Marvich dared to use the Black League for his own purposed. Any assassinations came from the Order themselves. That's why they had sought her out to take him down for the position of Commander. They couldn't declare him traitor openly, for fear his dangerous dealings would be known and therefore tainting the League itself.

The arena was the only way in which to remove him from his position, and she the Order's choice.

"There is another theory," her father's voice said smoothly. Lee forced herself to meet his eyes. "We have heard recently that there have been sightings of shape shifters. Our spy's in Craigwood reported that a group of them are living in the area. It is obvious that the Purge three hundred years ago have not eliminated these animals. If there are indeed shape shifters they could have formed together to attack the Council, retaliation against the first time we sent the Black League to eliminate them."

Lee absorbed this news. "I gather this is my assignment?"

Her father nodded. "Yes. Even if the shifters in Craigwood are not responsible for the attack in House Gavion, it would be wise to remove them now. Form a team to take out to Craigwood. Reports of your progress can be sent through House Obsidian since the safe house is close to Craigwood. Any questions?"

"No, my lord," she replied.

"Good. You will go through Testing before the assignment."

Lee froze, her body reflexively tensing. Ever since Marvich's treachery the Council decided to safe guard against another betrayal. They decided to place a spell woven by the Dark Sisters on the next Commander, as well as the Commander's first and second. The spell once activated inflicted excruciating pain on every nerve of the body. It disencouraged betrayal and also formed a way to eliminate those in power if they did break the rules. The only people who could activate the spell were those in the Order.

Testing was done before each assignment. The spell was activated for a couple of seconds to make sure it still worked. But a couple of seconds of acute agony would seem a lifetime.

Lee knew it was also a reminder, a warning and a demonstration.

But she was no stranger to pain. She had been born with pain as a future, had been nurtured by its caressing hands, and lived every day with it as a reminder.

No, pain was as familiar to her as breathing.

_Whisssssssp! _

_The lash struck, the tearing of her flesh audible to her own ears. She bit back a scream of pain. Must not lose count...have to start all over. _

_"Four," she gasped. _

_Whissssssp! _

_She jerked against her bonds, her arms taunt. Never, she told herself fiercely, never disobey again. _

_"Five," teeth clenched. _

_Whissssssp! _

_Blood pooled at her feet, running in rivulets down her back and sides. But.She.Did.Not.Want.To.Be... _

_"Six," she hissed. _

_Darsharn, not now. Normal Darsharn training started at twenty. Pain clouded her mind. But this was the result of her disobedience. She must not fail again. _

_Whissssssp! _

_But she was only nine. _

Lee broke free of her demons again, shaken. Her face remained expressionless. She bowed before the Order, once again her eyes locking onto her father's. She turned and walked towards the doors, her strides fluid and easy.

But once the doors closed, that rock solid composure cracked a little. She rested her forehead again the oak wood.

"He can't break me," she whispered to herself. "He can't."

_She was nine years old again, hesitantly entering her father's study at his request. He stood behind his leather desk; hands clasped behind his back, his black robes of the Order making him seem like death itself. A man stood behind her father to his right. Goram was his name and her father's right hand. _

_He was scary, but could never be as scary as her father. Shivering, she closed the doors behind her. _

_Her hair was tied back. This time she made sure she looked clean, tidy and presentable. She had learnt her lesson. _

_"Leeandra." Her father beckoned her closer to him with one hand. "I have some good news for you." _

_She reluctantly came forwards her eyes wearily flickering to Goram who looked at her blankly. _

_"You are going to join the Darsharn." _

_She looked up in surprise. "I know father, we all start at twenty." She was happy she had some time left for herself before she entered the League. _

_He smiled at her then, a smile that held no warmth. "But you are luckier then all the others. I have spoken to the Order and they have let me take you in when you reach your tenth birthday." _

_Shock hit her in the stomach, almost doubling her over. "No," she whispered her eyes wide. "You can't." _

_His faced darkened. "What did you say? There is no can't. You can and you will." His bladed eyes stabbed at her. "In fact, I don't see any time to waste. You can start your personal training here tomorrow." _

_Shock and fear made her speak without thought. "I can't! I promised Jamine that tomorrow we would..." her eyes opened wider at her betraying words. _

_"Jamine." Her father's face went even darker. "Goram," he ordered in dangerous tone. "Bring the housekeeper's son here." Goram nodded and left the room. _

_"No," she whispered her eyes pleading. _

_She made a move towards the door and his voice lashed out, whip like in its fury. "You leave this room child and I will kill you myself." _

_Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as Jamine was dragged into the room by his arm. She saw his pale face and the helpless, confused look that he cast at her. His face went even paler at the tears down her face. _

_She hadn't cried since she was six. _

_Goram brought Jamine to her father's side and he grabbed him once again by the neck. _

_"No!" she screamed and threw herself forward, but Goram was quick to grab her by the arm, holding her back. She hadn't been strong enough then, not then. "Father, please!" _

_"You will remember this child. You will watch and you will remember this is what happens when you disobey me." He smiled at her coldly, fangs peaking through his lips as he held her struggling childhood friend in one hand. "You will watch and also remember that I at least keep my promises." _

_Her screams unheard she watched, helpless to stop it. Watched as her father killed her friend, watched as he tore out his throat savagely blood dripping down his face. She watched and she remembered. _

_Watched and knew that he indeed kept his promises. _

Lee broke away from her memory her breath coming out fast, her skin clammy and cold. "You can't break me," she whispered fiercely again.

But even as she said it, she knew deep down that he could.


	6. Preparations

Chapter 6

Cain and Devon entered House Draygon's arena with identical looks of awe etched upon their faces. It was a legend brought to life. The best of the Darsharn, fought here every ten-years in a tournament of battling their strength and speed against each other. It was where Darsharns were made, and Commanders were born.

Cain whistled softly, "Would you look at that." It was impressive, with a huge circular stone floor, ringed with unlit torches that would light up the room and the surrounding stands. It was dangerous; the most deadly of spells were cast during battle, illuminating the room in violent slashes of colour. The Dark Sisters had to cast a protective shield around the circle floor before the contest began.

"Scary." Devon rested his hands over the railing. "It's hard to imagine we could have been here anytime in the last fifty years."

"It was your choice not to participate in the tournaments."

Devon turned, blue eyes considering. "I never thought there was any point, too much politics. The arena creates more enemies then defeating them."

"Ah Devon, so cynical for one so young," Cain teased lightly.

Devon's lips twitched. "Would you have come here if it weren't for me?"

"No," the answer was quick and simple.

"Why?" Devon curiously asked.

Cain gave him a mysterious smile. "Never reveal your hand if you don't have to Devon, simple rule of combat."

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Gavion's orphan twins."

Devon and Cain turned around simultaneously, backs stiffening as they faced the speaker. Three Darsharn stood at the entrance of the arena, hostility imprinted on their faces. The one who spoke smirked, blonde hair tied back in a leather thong. It had been a long time since anyone had called them the orphan twins. It was true they were found abandoned at the age of five, and had been taken in by one of the Dark Sisters. They had been teased when they entered Darsharn training as novices; their lack of parents twisted cruelly in their faces. Devon had dealt with it in anger, throwing himself into fights that eventually ended in Luviree's study room. Cain preferred to deal with the teasing during training, his opponents finding themselves beaten, and more likely limping. Both brothers had grown into formidable fighters, and no one dared to bring up their past to their faces.

But obviously the rules had changed.

Cain lifted an eyebrow as his brother smoldered beside him. "Can we help you?" His voice was coolly polite.

The blonde Darsharn gave a harsh bark of laughter. "No. But can we help you?" He gestured to the arena floor below him. "Are you looking for anything in peculiar?"

"Not yet," Devon muttered.

"May we know who addresses us?" Cain asked, casually leaning against the railing.

The blonde Darsharn bowed mockingly. "Tyran, double winner of the arena games."

"Are we supposed to clap?" Devon asked sarcastically.

He smiled coldly. "No, not now. It wouldn't be fair until I've beaten you. What I'm curious about though, is why two unremarkable Darsharn, from an obviously lesser house, are accompanying the Commander on an assignment?"

"Since when has Gavion been considered a lesser house?" Devon could feel his anger growing, a living, palpable thing that could not be tamed. Who did this idiot think he was?

Tyran laughed, and the other two Darsharn that had been silent snickered. "Everyone knows the rejects, trash like you who aren't fit to don the black end up in House Gavion. It's no wonder when anyone from Gavion decides to turn up for a tournament, they end up flat on their arses."

"Devon." The warning from Cain was issued low and whip-like in its intensity. He blinked and realized he had somehow moved, and was less then two-meters away from Tyron and the other two Darsharn.

Tyron watched, amused. "What's wrong orphan boy? Hitting too close to home? Maybe the only reason you're going on this assignment is because they pity you." He maliciously smiled. "Pity the two lost orphan boys whose mother was a vampire whore."

Devon felt the rage that he had so desperately tried to hold back, snap. But, before he could give into the temptation to pound the arrogant bastard's face into pulp, he felt Cain's hand on his arm jerking him back a step.

"Not here brother, not now," Cain hissed, hand tightening on his upper arm.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice came from behind them. Luviree walked into the room aware of the tension that seemed to vibrate off the walls. "I've been looking for you guys all over this damn place." She frowned, as she studied them. "What's the matter with your face Devon? You look like a spell thats gone wrong."

Devon struggled visibly to reign down his temper and unsuccessfully tried to appear innocent. "Just getting to know the members of House Draygon," he said, teeth clenched.

Luviree was not fooled. She swung her raptors gaze to Tyron, who still had traces of his smirk on his face. "What are you laughing at?" she snapped, "Do you find this funny?"

"No tayga," Tyron charmingly smiled. "I was just telling your students how fortunate they are for having such a beautiful Darsharn from House Draygon for a teacher."

Cain suppressed a smile. It was obvious that Tyron had not met Luviree before.

Luviree's eyes flashed gold. "I've heard about you Tyron, arena champion and all. If you're trying to hit on me, I'm going to crack your skull open." The smile withered from Tyron's face as she took a step forward. "And if you try to harass my students again, I'm going to take my dagger and..."

"Luviree...so good to see you haven't changed."

Luviree froze in mid-sentence, her eyes widening. Though it had been five-years, she knew that voice. How could she forget it? She didn't need to turn around to see its owner, since his image had been engraved in her mind for as long as she could remember.

Rayin.

She had prepared herself for this. She knew there was a high chance that she would see him here. Luviree reminded herself that five-years changed her, and she was long over him. She was not the same person who mooned after him like a love sick novice. He could rot in his position as First, for all she cared. Hopefully, after all these years, he had grown fat and lazy, with a nicely rounded pot-belly. Or maybe he had incurred a severe injury and had to walk around hunched with a stick.

With those happy thoughts firmly in place, she turned around.

The first thing she noticed, was he still had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. They were a warm liquid-brown that held just hints of jade. His hair had grown longer. The rich brown strands fell across his eyes and her fingers itched to brush them back. Had his shoulders always been that broad and his lips always so perfectly sculptured? She realized that those lips were now grinning at her and flashing evened white teeth. She also realized she had been staring for several seconds without saying a word.

"Ah, Rayin." You are a human-brained, idiot! she cursed herself. "You look different. First must be sitting very well with you." She smiled blandly, her face holding no warmth. This is Rayin, she reminded herself, the man who ran after your best mate like a dog chasing a meaty bone.

He glided over to her with the grace of a man who knew his body and its uses, she was disappointed to see he needed no stick. "It has its down side. You're looking as beautiful as ever, but I'm surprised you came." His eyes sparkled with good humor.

To her horror, she felt her face heat up, like a novice with her first crush. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that her students were looking at her as if she suddenly decided to sprout a tail. With a defensive gesture that had become almost automatic, she sneered at him. "Why? Do you think that just because I'm House Gavion's tayga I can't work in the field anymore?"

Rayin's eyelashes lowered, veiling their expression, but Luviree could see his lips tighten. "No, that's not what I meant. I didn't think-"

"Well don't think," she snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I wouldn't presume otherwise," his voice distant, drained of its previous warmth. "I actually came here to tell you that you and you're students are required in the Prep Room for the illusion spells to be activated." He glanced at Tyron and the other two Darsharn. "Go to Training, I'll meet you there later to see if you have improved with the staff." Without another look her way, he turned and exited the room.

Luviree sighed; glad she had survived the encounter and tried to forget the little voice in her head that told her she was a fool.

* * *

Lee followed the hooded Council member into the Testing Chamber with Rowina a step behind her. The room was small, about five meters in width and length, bare except for three wrist shackles that hung ominously from the ceiling. She had been in this room before, every time she had been sent on an assignment. And when she thought she'd be prepared, she surprised herself with just how much she had forgotten.

The Council member turned to face them, his face shadowed by his hood. "Testing is required for the period of ten seconds. I recommend you put on the shackles in order to prevent inadvertently harming yourself."

Rowina sauntered over to the first set of shackles, clasping them about her wrists so they pulled her arms over her head. "Ready when you are big man." She smiled saucily, but Lee knew her eyes were dead.

"Commander," the Council member said, turning to her and gesturing to the other free shackle.

Lee shook her head, her voice firm, "I will not be using the shackles."

The Council member raised his brows in question. "You do realize it's for your own safety."

"I understand the reasons Councilor, but I will not be chained." Not again. She took a deep breath. "You may begin."

He nodded his head and lifted his hand. Testing was activated through a metal ring that each Councilor wore, attuned to his own energy field. All it took was a thought.

And the pain began.

She gasped as claws of agony dug into her brain, intent on ripping every last shred of sanity away. Her nerves were ablaze, fire streaking up her spine as pain exploded in waves after waves. Lee struggled for air as her throat constricted like a vise. Her eyes rolled back blindly. Her muscles cramped in spasms, and she dug her nails into the palms of her hand, causing rivulets of blood to steep steadily down her wrists. She clenched her jaw hard and used every scrap of will to remain silent in her torment.

For a moment she thought she'd lost.

It took awhile for her to realize that the screams that pierced the room like sharp shards of glass, were not from her but from Rowina.

* * *

"So, you're going to Craigwood." The Dark Sister walked in a circle around them, assessing their shape and figure.

"Yes." Luviree wearily looked at the Sister who was pursing her lips in concentration. The last time she had an illusion spell done, they made her look like a man. She wasn't particularly pleased with the discovery of new additions to her body.

"You will all go as students," the Dark Sister announced, index finger tapping idly on her chin. "Craigwood has a large university that is open to all classes of society. I will make you one of the lower ones, to allow you freedom to move as you wish. You also have to blend in. In other words..." her smile widened, "we can't have you looking too pretty."

The door to the Prep room opened, and Lee and Rowina entered. Luviree noted curiously that Rowina was shades paler, her usual smirk gone. Lee wore her mask again, her eyes distant and carefully blank.

"So, what took you so long?" Luviree asked, trying to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

Lee turned her head and stared at her for a couple of seconds before she finally said, "Council business, it doesn't concern you."

Luviree's lips thinned. So she's back to being a bitch again. I should have expected it instead of...she shook her head and turned back towards the Dark Sister.

"Well" the Sister said, her gaze flickering between Lee and her. "I was just telling the rest of them that your alias will be students of a lower class family. I assume the safe house you will be staying at in Craigwood will accommodate this illusion?"

Lee nodded. "The two people who look after the safe house are older members of Growing Moon. If need be, they can act as guardians or parents."

The witches of the Nightworld had divided into ranks according to their power or ability: Waning Moon, Growing Moon, Full Moon and the most powerful Eclipse. These were the members of the Dark Circle since The Millennium Wars almost a thousand years ago. The witches, though fewer then before, had only grown more powerful. Like the Darsharn, they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Ok, Luviree we'll start with you." The Sister clapped her hands together as she approached.

"Great," she muttered. "Just great."

"Hummmm..." the sister looked her over. "You'll definitely cause too much attention the way you are, you look like a golden Christmas decoration."

"Excuse me?" Luviree growled.

The Dark Sister ignored her, muttering to herself. She waved her hand and Luviree's hair changed to a duller shade of brown-blonde.

"Wow," Devon mused.

The Sister waved her hand again, and Luviree's eyes lost its slanted tilt and changed to an ordinary brown. After a few minutes, her skin turned milk pale and her curvaceous form transformed into a more wiry build.

"I think we're done," the Sister said, tapping her finger on her bottom lip.

"Huge difference," Devon peered closer at Luviree. She gave him a snarl, and he backed off hands raised. "No, still the same."

"Will it last?" Cain asked.

The Sister picked up a silver chain with an amethyst on the end. "No, it's temporary, that's why I have to put the image in the stone." She lifted her hand and the new image of Luviree flowed into the crystal until it glowed, then slowly dimmed.

Luviree sighed in relief as the illusion disappeared. "So I have to wear the necklace for my new guise to work?"

"Yes." The Sister handed the necklace to her. "I'd advice you not to take it off once you put it on. The less you remove it, the better chance your alias will work." She moved over to Devon and Cain, her hands on her hips. "Now, what to do with you two?"

Devon looked a little worried. "I can stay male right?"

The Sister smiled mysteriously. "We'll see." She started to work on him, experimenting with face shape and skin colouring.

"So, what's the goal of this assignment?" Devon blinked as his hand changed to a caramel brown.

Lee studied a book on the shelf on herb and healing plants. "We're eliminating shifters in the area."

Luviree raised a brow. "So the Purge wasn't as effective as we thought."

"Purge?" Devon asked confused.

Cain blinked in surprise. "Surely you learnt what the Purge was in Grayham's classes...oh wait, that's right, you skipped those."

"Oh, really?" Luviree frowned. "Well, when we come back we'll have to correct that."

Devon scowled furiously at Cain.

Cain smiled. "The Purge was the Darsharn's first expedition. The aim was to eradicate all shape shifters." At Devon's blank expression he continued. "You know, because the Council didn't trust the race anymore because of Klayton's abuse of power." Cain stared at Devon for a few more seconds. "You're an idiot."

Luviree shook her head. "We're going to have a long talk when we get back Devon, you and I."

"Yay," he muttered.

"I'll give you the short version." Cain patted Devon consolingly on the back. "It started with the Dragon Wars, when a stupid vampire found the Obsidian stone and woke up the dragons. The dragons, since put to sleep in a rage, woke up in one and proceeded to rip the world apart. Not a pretty sight. The Council decided to send a group of their best warriors from each race to kill the dragons that did wake up. Jordan and Blain Savage, who were brothers from the vampire race, Lucian a witch from the Dark Circle, and Klayton a tiger shape shifter. What they didn't know, was that every time they killed a dragon, its power split into the remaining dragons, thus increasing their power."

"So what, they all died?" Devon grimaced, fingering his new face with its different bone structure. The Sister proceeded to put the image into the necklace.

"No, all went well until the last dragon. A black dragon, called Draygon. When they killed Draygon with the help of the Dark Circle, the powers that had combined into the last dragon had no place to go, so it divided itself into the four warriors."

Devon's jaw dropped. "They had dragon powers?"

"Yes, and they became protectors of the realm. They were the most powerful people on earth. But unfortunately, where there is power there is always the greed for more, and Klayton decided to have more. So he devised the means to kill one of the other three, which happened to be Lucian, and sucked his powers from him. Then he created havoc, planning not only to take over the Council, but the whole human world."

"So why didn't the other two just kill him?"

"Klayton was too powerful," Luviree injected. "And Jordan and Blain didn't want to expose themselves in case Klayton decided to kill them as well."

"How did they kill him then," Devon asked, finding himself unusually curious. Maybe History class wasn't such a waste of time.

Cain grinned. "They didn't."

"Come again?"

"Thirteen Dark Sisters sacrificed themselves, casting a spell that used their life force to seal Kayton in a magical prison. The prison was then hidden, its location one of the Darsharn's best kept secrets. And because of Kayton's betrayal, shape shifters were looked down upon; being not one of the more favorable Dark Walkers, it was easy to point the blame on the species itself. People grew to hate and fear them, so their kind were shunned from society and eventually killed. No one wanted a species around who they couldn't trust."

"And the two vampire brothers?"

"They hid." Rowina spoke for the first time since she came into the room. "The people didn't trust them, thinking that they'd turn on them like Klayton. No one has seen them since."

"Damn," Devon said, eyes wide. "They taught all this in History class?"

Cain laughed. "Maybe your make up session wont be so bad after all." The Dark Sister gave him a necklace and Cain looked at her confused.

"I did you while you were talking: she explained. "Now Rowena, I thought we'd use your old one since your last assignment was a couple of weeks ago. Commander, can you come forward so I can start on you?"

Lee put down the Healing book she was studying and walked over to the group. The Dark Sister studied her intently. "I think I'll leave your face and your body shape pretty much the way they are...but something needs to be done about your hair and eyes." After a moment of deliberation, she waved a hand and Lee's long, dark hair transformed into short, white-blonde spikes. "Your eyes are too unusual to be left alone. I'm thinking a pale blue." In moments she was done. She handed Lee her necklace.

Lee turned to face the group. "Now that we're finished, pack your bags and get something to eat." She focused in on Cain and Devon. "We are going to be fighting shape shifters, and they are not going to be easy targets. If you are having second thoughts, inform me now. In half an hour we leave for Craigwood."


	7. Shifter

**Chapter 7**

They arrived in Craigwood just as the sun silently slipped behind the hills, bleeding the land into darkness. Lord Mascar, whose manor house was located above House Obsidian, was one of the few lords the Darsharn worked with openly. He had proven himself to be an invaluable asset, as he was the mastermind behind their network of spies. Lee hadn't yet had the opportunity to work with Lord Mascar in person since her elevated position to Commander and hoped during this assignment to re-strengthen the bond between the Darsharn and one of their best allies.

Devon touched his amethyst stone beneath his shirt. He was still taking time to adjust to his new appearance, but the most disturbing thing was to see his brother wearing a different face. After years of looking at Cain and seeing his own features reflected back at him it was almost eerie to hear his voice coming out of a stranger's mouth.

'We're going to have to split up,' Lee said, stopping beneath a shelter of trees.

Rowina shifted her backpack to a more comfortable position on her shoulders. 'Aren't we going to House Obsidian first to get a background of what's going on here?'

'You and Luviree go. We need to get to the safe house within the hour, so I'll go ahead with Cain and Devon. Meet us there when you're finished." Lee turned to Luviree. 'I want to know everything about the shape shifters before tomorrow.'

Luviree opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but thought better of it.

'And inform Lord Mascar that I would speak with him tomorrow night. We have a lot to talk about.'

Rowina smiled widely. 'It'll be my pleasure.' Luviree shot her an odd look.

'Good. Let's go.'

* * *

The door opened and a man stood framed by the doorway dressed in blue track pants and a white t-shirt. He had long honey brown hair plated down his back till it brushed his waist. His eyes were dark and Lee sensed the power in them. A small scar cut across one eyebrow and two silver earrings glinted on the upper part of his left ear. If he had an eye patch he could have passed for a pirate.

His face lacked expression as he assessed them. 'When the cloud passes over the moon…' his deep voice trailed off.

Lee frowned. 'We don't have verbal codes Drustain.'

A grin flashed across his face like lightening. 'Just checking.'

Lee stared at him blandly and lifted up her wrist so the black dragon tattoo faced him. Drustin took out some white powder from his pocket, mumbled an incantation and blew. The tattoo shimmered for a second and then returned to normal.

He chuckled as he moved sideways to let them through the doorway. 'You won't believe some of the stuff I hear when I say that line.'

Lee paused as she walked past. 'You mean others have found out about the safe house?'

Drustain grinned again. 'No, no, just the new Darsharn get a little confused on their first assignments.'

Lee sighed and continued past. Drustain was a powerful witch from Circle Full Moon and had been with the Darsharn for decades. His powerful and exotic appearance belied his twisted humor and his love for mischief.

Drustain nodded as Cain and Devin walked up the stairs. 'New here?'

Devon cast a quick look at Cain. 'Uh, no.' He smiled weakly. 'Not at all.' Drustain shot him a knowing look and blew the white powder across their tattoos. Devon felt a slight burning as his Darsharn symbol shimmered.

'What does the powder do?' Devon moved aside for Cain and rubbed his wrist.

'It confirms that you're Darsharn and not someone or something else.' Drustain dusted the powder from his hands and closed the door behind them.

They walked down the hallway into a large living room with a couple of leather couches and a large black wood fireplace. What immediately caught Devon's attention was the large painting of a woman clad in shadows and light, siren red hair streaming back as she lifted her arms towards in the full moon as if embracing a lover.

'Okay,' Drustain said as walked across the rug in his bare feet, 'house rules. Kitchen is to your right. This is not a boarding house so if you're hungry make your own food. The fridge is regularly stocked. There is no blood wine, so don't expect to have a good time.' His eyebrows drew themselves close together in a frown. 'Most importantly, there are no guests allowed. So if you see a nice piece of tail at the university don't even think about bringing them back here because I'll flay the skin off your bones.'

He lifted a hand a pointed to the door on the right. 'That door leads to my room and study. Don't go there because I'll know and then I'll skin you. Your rooms are upstairs. Break or damage anything and you'll have to replace it.'

'Right, or you'll maim us?' Devon slanted a look at Cain.

Drustain smiled, but it didn't look like he was joking.

They heard footsteps as Lee made her way downstairs from the floor above. The Darsharn leather was gone but in its place was a worn looking pair of black jeans and a thin black jumper with a hood that covered the bright shock of short blond hair.

'Going out so soon?' Drustain asked.

Lee stopped to slide a silver knife she was holding in her boot. 'I'm going ahead to scout the area. Rowina and Luviree should be arriving within the hour.'

Drustain's muttered something vile under his breath. Whether it was about Rowina or Luviree, Cain wasn't sure.

Lee looked at Cain and Devon. 'Do you remember the forest on the other side of these buildings by the university?' They both nodded. 'Meet me there in an hour. If I'm not there go back to the safe house.' She walked out the room and out the door.

* * *

The novice greeted them at the entrance to House Obsidian and bowed low. 'Are you here to see the _tayga_?' he asked respectfully. They had taken their amethyst necklaces off just in case their appearances caused confusion.

Rowina smiled cheekily. 'Yes, take us to good ol' Daegal.' The novice moved to escort them but Rowina waved him away. 'I know where it is. You can stay here.'

Luviree glared at Rowina as they walked down the large stone hallway. 'You should have more respect for the head of the safe house.'

Rowina turned her head questioningly. 'Why?'

Luviree spluttered. 'Because they have rank, they should have respect.'

Rowina smiled slowly. 'The sort of respect you showed the Commander yesterday?'

Luviree opened and closed her mouth. Her face heated and she growled.

'Yeah, that's what I thought.'

After a couple more turns they came to double black wooden door with silver hinges and a large silver dragon painted along the front. _Fancy_, Luviree thought. She raised her hand to knock but Rowina pushed the doors open and strode through.

Daegal looked up startled from the report he was reading. Luviree had heard about Daegal. He was yet another legend amongst the Darsharn and had been a strong contender for the First position. His dark hair fell in braids around his face and his skin was a colour brown that reminded Luviree of rich, warm soil. He had a warrior's build and a presence that demanded attention. Right now he was looking more then a little annoyed.

'I should have guessed, only you Rowina would dare barge into my office like an untrained novice.'

Rowina grinned. 'Come Daegal, I'm hardly untrained and I always think of doors as annoying obstacles.' She gestured to Luviree. 'This is Luviree. She is the head of Gavion's safe house.'

Luviree's mouth fell when Daegal barely glanced at her and turned his attention back to Rowina. _How dare he!_ She fumed silently. Luviree knew the other Houses considered House Gavion less elite but she didn't expect to find herself ignored. And she was the _tayga_!

'I assume this is not a social call Rowina or another one of those infamous check ups on the progress of my students,' his voice droned out.

'Not today darling, we came for some information and to set up a meeting with Lord Mascar.'

Daegal put the papers he was reading down on his desk. 'Lord Mascar is a very busy man.'

'And the Commander is a very busy woman.'

There was a pregnant pause. 'The Commander's here?'

Rowina frowned. 'Yes, we're here on request from the Council to deal with the shapeshifters.'

Daegal clasped his hands together. 'The shapeshifters.'

Luviree smirked. 'You know, those people that can turn into big furry things. Might look like animals, make loud growling noises. You know what those are don't you?'

He shot her a furious look. 'Of course I know what shapeshifters are! I'm not an idiot!'

Luviree continued to smirk.

He looked at them straight in the eyes. 'What you don't seem to understand is that…we don't have a shapeshifter problem.'

* * *

Lee made her way towards the centre of the town, blending into the dark like a predator in the night. It was still early into the night so there were people milling around. Students, Lee suspected, back from late night classes and parents on their way home from work. She skirted the edge of a building and heard the sound of music and laughter. There were a number of bars that lined the street brightly lit by outside lights and glowing signs. She could see hazy clouds of smoke drifting up into the air and the sound of clinking class. She had a moment to wonder what kind of life this was.

Some Darsharn who went on assignments wanted to mix with the locals, deciding the best way to gain information was to become one of the crowd. Others like Lee chose to observe, walking in their world but never being apart of it. It was also a smarter way to avoid the attention of such groups like the Iron Fist or the groups of rogue vampires and witches.

Gazes slid past her as she walked out from between the buildings and continued down the street, making a mental map of where things were. She passed an old looking church on her right with a huge wooden cross mounted on the top and smiled inwardly. She had never been inside a church but a few of the Darsharn had. A lot of information had been traded within church walls. Lee knew that many of those who went to these churches never suspected that some of their priests allied themselves with a group many would believe had been spawned from the devil.

She brought her mind back to the situation at hand. Lee had not been born in the time of the Purge so had never had the opportunity to fight with a shifter. Their previous Commander Marvich had, and most of their knowledge had come from him and a few others who had also fought during that time. She knew they were quick, almost as quick as the Darsharn without the enhancement of magic. Those who could take on the shape of deadly animals were the fighters of the clans, and those who could shift into smaller animals like birds were the information gatherers. And then there were the werewolves who were the rouges of the shapeshifter clan, who chose not to obey their laws and formed their own circle. Lee wondered what breed they would encounter.

The university rose up ahead, built with stone and surrounded by lush grass and foliage. Craigwood forest spread out behind the university and she suspected that would be the main area of concentration. A group of students of students walked across the lawn towards her and Lee moved to the side of the path to give them room. There were three males and two females. Two of them were a couple and held hands and the other three were talking amongst themselves. As they walked passed one of the males smiled and nodded to her. She was about to nod back when a tingling sensation skimmed the back of her neck making her search the faces of the rest of the group. Her gaze went from the couple holding hands, to the other male in the group and finally came to rest on the other smaller female. She was holding a couple of books tightly to her chest with a bag slung over one shoulder. A long fall of hair the colour of spilled blood brushed the bottom of her dark green shirt. As Lee walked pass she didn't turn around, but she knew.

Shapeshifter.

* * *

Rowina growled. 'What do you mean you don't have a shapeshifter problem? We have had reports from a couple of sourcesthat shapeshifters have occupied Craigwood. There were tracks, noises, and one of the Darsharn even spotted one.'

Daegal shook his head. 'I didn't say we didn't have any shapeshifters, I said we didn't have a problem.'

Rowina smiled and it was not a nice one. 'Well darling, don't hold back on us now.'

'There were two or three shifters in the area but we were able to take care of them.' He crossed his arms over his chest in an arrogant gesture. 'We handled them pretty quickly.'

'Ok.' Rowina slid forward and settled her hip on the edge of his desk. 'Then how come we didn't receive a report on the incident?'

He moved subtly, putting a little distance between them. 'It happened only a couple of days ago. I still have to write the report.'

'So you are saying that because you didn't have _time_ to write a measly small report, the Commander and the rest of us have made a trip down here for nothing?' she flared.

Luviree was surprised when he flashed a charming smile. 'I wouldn't say a waste of time. It's about time the Commander graced us with her presence, and I know Lord Mascar has been waiting to meet her.'

Rowina moved off the desk and headed towards the door. 'I'm not happy Daegal, but I'll have to report to the Commander about this.' She glanced back over her shoulder. 'Keep the date with Lord Mascar,' she grinned suddenly. 'She wouldn't want to miss that.'

Luviree paused on the way out. 'Two or three?'

Daegal frowned at her. 'Two or three what?'

'The shapeshifters that you dealt with. It's either two or three. Which is it?'

His eyes flickered. 'Three.'

Luviree tilted her head to the side and studied him for a moment. She nodded. 'That's what I thought.' She followed Rowina out the door.

* * *

Lee kept her eyes on the glint of red hair that snaked its way through the trees. She moved almost soundlessly, blending with the whispers of the forest, body concealed in shadow. Now that Lee had time to observe her she realized that she moved like them, like the Darsharn, fluid as if she wasn't walking on the ground but an inch above it. Lee had followed her from the university as she left her friends at the bar. She had doubled back and cut behind the university to the forest beyond.

Lee guessed that the shifters had moved to the forest. In the times before the Purge the shapeshifter had lived like all the rest of them in normal houses, mixing with society and masquerading as humans. The Purge had forced whoever remained to flee into another home, one that sheltered them and was in itself a kind of fortress. Lee wondered if this shifter was heading back to the rest of the clan. All she could do now was follow and see,

As Lee was steadily moving between shadows, keeping her mark always in sight a loud bird cry that came from above pierced the silence with alarming intensity. Lee froze as her mark spun around in alarm, eyes searching the area where she stood concealed. _Draygan's Balls!_ She knew…she knew that Lee was behind her.

Now that she had been spotted Lee realised that she couldn't let the shifter go. Using her magic and skill, she moved in a blur of speed. The shifter gasped, eyes wide and bolted through the trees. Lee was faster. She leaped and slammed her against a tree, one hand tight around her neck and one hand covering her mouth. Wide blue eyes stared back at her.

She almost didn't see it.

The shifter's eyes betrayed her, flickering to the right. She felt the slight rush of air behind her back and instincts took over, flinging her body to the left. She rolled across the forest floor and came up hard on one knee.

And for a moment she was stunned.

He was beautiful. And there was no doubt in her mind that the creature before her was male. It showed in the arrogant and fiercely protective way it crouched in front of the shifter female. It was apparent in the clearly defined muscles that shifted under silky black fur. And she saw it in the sharp intelligence of eyes the kind of green she had never seen before. Rich. Potent. Compelling. Right now they were filled with a deadly kind of violence.

A black panther, tail lashing out behind in a blatant warning.

She saw his muscles coil and she threw an electric bolt of magic at him, diving out of the way to avoid those lethal claws. Her pulse lurched as she saw the bolt hit him as he landed on the space she was a second ago and then fizzle out, leaving him unaffected. Something cold shuddered down her spine. Armed with only a knife Lee knew she was in trouble.

He snarled, and the sound echoed and cut right through her. It was a warning, a challenge, and it told her that only one of them was going to leave here alive.

And for the first time, she wasn't sure who that was going to be.


	8. Deceptions

Chapter 8

Lee stared into the eyes of the black panther in front of her and slowly stood up, making her movements nice and slow. She had fought many things in her life, but had never found anything that was resistant to her magic. She didn't even know that was possible. But the shifter in front of her with his intelligent eyes that seemed a combination of jade, emerald and green river stones contradicted this belief. And now all she had was her speed and her fighting skills against a shifter that weighed more than three times she did, with most of it being solid muscle.

She cursed herself a fool in three different languages. She had walked in here like an untrained novice on her first mission. She hadn't been prepared and worst of all…she had underestimated the enemy.

The panther turned his head slightly towards the female shifter behind him and growled low in his throat. Lee saw her nod hesitantly, look at her with eyes wide with fear and then run off deeper into the woods. Lee figured she was an information gatherer and was therefore protected by her people. That, or she had attacked the warrior shifter's mate. If luck were with her, it wouldn't be the latter.

She watched as the panther began to circle her the way some animals did when they had their prey right where they wanted it, and were just prolonging the kill. She guessed he liked to play with his food, but she was nowhere near the type of prey he was used to.

Lee smiled slowly as he continued to circle her, turning her body to follow his movements. She slid the knife out of her boot and held the weapon in her right hand. A dark kind of humour glinted in her eyes. 'Here kitty, kitty, kitty…'

He moved in less time it took to blink.

She pivoted on her foot and swung her body out of the way, her knife moving with her momentum. She heard cloth tear and felt her knife graze flesh. Lee spun around and faced him again, barely processing that half her jumper was in pieces on the ground, and the thin shallow slice across the shifters side before he sprung again.

This time she didn't dodge fast enough.

She felt the hot slice of claws down her arm and the burning pain that followed, as she spun again to face him. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was as fast as she was.

He landed against the tree that had been behind her, and in a move that was too quick to anticipate, sprung off the tree and landed on her. They rolled across the forest floor, hitting fallen branches and sharp pieces of rock. Lee grimly fought to block the shifters claws and deadly teeth. She could smell her own blood as it ran down her arm. And then suddenly he pinned her. One set of claws was pressed down on her left shoulder and the other against her neck.

Lee was breathing hard as she looked up into the shifter's eyes. 'Stalemate,' she whispered.

She saw the surprise that flashed across his eyes as he felt the prick of her knife against his own neck. They stared at each other, and for a breathless moment Lee wondered what the man would look like. The shifter's eyes broke from hers and his head snapped up, ears twitching. She felt him tense as he looked across her into the forest beyond. He looked back down at her and snarled furiously.

Lee took this to mean that something else demanded his attention. She smiled back at him and put a little more pressure on the knife at his neck. He growled and she felt the vibration hum through her body before he leapt off her and disappeared into the forest.

Lee lay on the ground bleeding with pieces of her clothes in shreds around her and stifled the urge to laugh.

* * *

Rowina and Luviree made their way up the path leading to the safe house. 'He was lying, right to our faces!' Luviree hated the fact that she couldn't go back there and beat the information out of him.

'I know,' Rowina said mildly her face a mixture of confusion and concern.

'It just doesn't make sense! Why would he do that?'

Rowina shrugged. 'That's what I want to know. It just seems that more things are going on here then we know.' She flashed Luviree a bright smile. 'But it makes things more interesting. I have a feeling this mission is going to turn out to be a lot more fun than I thought.'

Luviree shook her head in disgust at the glee in her voice. She wondered why again this woman was second in command.

Drustain was waiting for them at the top of the stairs. The man had an eerie way of knowing exactly when he had company, and who that company was despite their disguises. He winked at Rowina and blew the shimmery white powder at her tattoo. When Luviree stepped up to him he all but chucked the powder in her face, and barely waited to see the results before he stormed back inside.

Her mood brightened considerably as she followed him. He strode into the kitchen and continued to stir the contents in a large pot on the stove with impressive determination. She moved over to one of the couches and settled herself in comfortably. 'Its been over six years Drustain, you can't still be mad at me.'

She saw the muscle in his jaw flex and she smiled inwardly. She glanced towards the fireplace and blinked in surprise when she saw the painting of the woman with her hands raised to the moon, hanging from the wall. She gestured with her right hand. 'See, you've already painted another one!'

The look he gave her was almost enough to give her a third-degree burn. 'Do you know how long it took me to replace the one you destroyed? Three years! Do you know how much power it takes to make one of those?' He brandished his wooden spoon at her and waved it around in anger.

Luviree thought he looked quite ridiculous but she wasn't going to tell him that. 'It was Elwed's fault anyway. If he hadn't provoked me, I wouldn't have blasted the damn thing.'

'It's not a thing!' Drustain yelled in outrage, flinging his wooden utensil and narrowly missing her head. 'It has significant importance to all the Circle's!'

'Which is?' Luviree drawled boredly. She'd heard this all before.

'You know I can't tell you that! It's a Circle secret.'

'Then how were we supposed to know it was important?' she countered.

'Everything is important!' Since he didn't have his wooden spoon Drustain waved his arms widely. 'You're not suppose to pick and choose which items you want to damage!'

'What's all the yelling about?' Rowina asked coming down the stairs. 'And why is Drustain waving his arms like a demented bird?'

'The past is past Drustain. Surely we can move on from all that?'

Drustain glared at her for a moment, and then as if he thought of something he smiled slyly. 'Speaking of pasts. How is Rayin?' He found another spoon and continued to stir.

Luviree shot up from her chair as if the whole thing had caught on fire. 'We're not talking about Rayin!

Rowina cocked an eyebrow. 'What's this about Rayin?'

'Nothing,' she scowled at Drustain and then continued quickly. 'Where is everyone anyway?'

Drustain gave her an arch grin before turning to Rowina. 'The Commander went out scouting over an hour ago and the boys left to meet her.'

'She left Cain and Devon on their own?' Luviree questioned.

'Apparently.'

* * *

Devon shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, his mood dark. _It just wasn't fair. How could something so unjust happen? Surely the spirits must even be against him!_ He trudged after Cain angrily.

'I just don't see _why_ she would ask you to have a drink with her!' He yelled at his brother's back.

Cain turned around, amused. His eyes were alight with mischief. 'Because I'm better looking than you.' He turned back and continued on the path around the university.

On their way through town they had passed a group of human females standing outside the bar. One of the girls, a pretty long-legged blonde had stopped Cain and invited him inside to join her and her friends for a drink. Cain had declined, politely saying that they had to go and meet a friend. And Devon was ignored, left to walk next to his brother and watch the group of females giggle and bat their eyelashes at him. _Unheard of!_

Devon caught up to Cain. 'You are not better looking than me! Just because your eyes-' he stopped and glared at the amethyst necklace around Cain's neck. ' Do you want to swap for awhile?'

'No.'

They reached the edge of the forest. Everything seemed eerie and silent. There were no students walking around here, only an unearthly stillness that was occasionally broken by the rustle of leaves and the cry of a bird. Devon eyed the trees wearily. The darkness seemed to cling to them like a living, breathing entity. And he got the creepiest feeling that he was been watched, measured by eyes he could not see.

'Fade snuck in this movie once when he returned from one of his assignments,' Devon said, scanning the area around him. 'It was called The Wizard of Oz.'

Cain's eyebrows shot up. 'You watched a movie called The Wizard of Oz?'

'Yeah, there is a line from that movie that is coming back to me now.' Devon twisted the ring Fade had given him around his finger. 'Lions, and tigers and bears, oh my!'

Cain's lips twitched. 'Sounds like an riveting movie.'

'No it was quite stupid actually. I couldn't believe how they portrayed witches. One of their faces were painted an ugly green colour and she flew on a broom.' Devon's voice was full of contempt. 'It was the most ridiculous thing I had ever seen.'

'Humans have always presented what they don't understand as evil. They fear the unknown.' Cain frowned. 'The Commander should be here by now.'

Devon snorted. 'Why are you worried? She's probably busy torturing people and lost track of the time.'

Cain looked over his shoulder and froze. 'Or maybe not…'

Devon turned slowly and saw a figure step out of the shadows. His eyes widened as he saw the Commander walk slowly towards them. She seemed to be favouring her left leg and when she got closer he noticed the jumper she had been wearing was now hanging in strips around her as if something had hacked viciously at it. Deep gashes were stark against her skin even in the faint light and Devon could tell that what dripped off the end of her fingers was not water. Yes, the Commander had been in battle, but what disturbed him more was what manner of creature she had fought to leave her looking like that.

She halted in front of them, her fingers flexing on the dagger she held in her right hand. Finally she spoke. 'We seem to have problem. I was going take you around and introduce you to a couple of people that work with the Darsharn, but that will have to wait.' Her eyes held a silvery sheen to them. 'We'll go back to the safe house and I'll fill you in.' She started to walk off but then paused looking down at herself. 'Can I use your jacket?'

* * *

Daegal paced nervously in his study. How did everything go so wrong? They had been sloppy. Maybe they hadn't been quick enough. He had to talk to the Fielayer and warn him about the turn of events. He shuddered inwardly. He wasn't looking forward to that conversation. There weren't many men that unnerved him, but that one certainly did. If he wasn't careful, everything could come crashing down upon him. Right now he was balancing on an edge so fine, that if he took one wrong breath…

And what was worse was that the Commander had come! And they came so suddenly; he hadn't had time to prepare. He had prepared for a few Darsharn if they had come investigating, but her arrival had made things even more complicated. She would demand answers and he would be obliged to give them. Daegal swore brutally, thoughts whirling in his head. Obviously the Council had thought this was a serious issue that needed to be dealt with. He had met the Commander once before when he had been training in House Draygon, and he knew she was powerful. But still he thought her a puppet that obeyed every pull of the Council's strings. He hadn't been able to judge her true measure.

A soft knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts.

He composed himself. 'Come in.'

The door opened and closed. When Daegal saw his guest he fell on one knee. 'My Lord Mascar.'

His voice was deep, cultured and deceptively soft. 'Tell me what has happened.'

* * *

When Lee walked into the safe house, Luviree took one look at her appearance and said to Drustain. 'I thought you said she went scouting, not slaying.'

Lee took of Devon's jacket and examined the wounds down her arms. Her voice was odd. 'They haven't started healing yet.'

Rowina came over to take a look. 'If that is from a shifter, I'm going to laugh.'

Lee held her gaze. 'Why would you do that?'

Rowina smiled slowly. 'Because according to the head of House Obsidian, we don't have any.'

Lee stared at Rowina her face going blank. Inside she was reeling. 'Is that what Daegal told you?'

'Uhuh,' she said happily. 'Lied right in our faces.'

Lee gritted her teeth. 'That's funny, since I encountered two of them within the hour of stepping outside.'

'Then I guess we have to find out what Daegal is trying to hide,' Luviree said thoughtfully.

Lee took a deep breath, and looked at everyone in the room. 'We have another problem, one that is just as serious. We need more backup. I think we have to send for Rayin.'

Luviree stilled. 'What is it?'

Lee looked at her dead in the eye. 'Well Luviree…the shifters have evolved.'


	9. Another Author's Note

I just want to say thanks to everyone who sent feedback and reviewed.

**Kalika Scott**- Yes there will be soulmate connection. You can probably guess one or two so far, but if not they'll become more obvious in the next two chapters.

**Incarnated-soul-** Thanks for your lovely comment! I like Drustain too; he is only a new character and is still developing. Luviree and Lee will eventually confront their issues head on, though I'm still working in how that will come about. Care to help me? ;) Yes, soulmate connection will make an appearance but it's going to be in a slightly different way than usual.

**Percieve**- I love Devon's character. He's my little comedian (but a manly one)  I hope you liked the latest chapter!

If you have any questions or suggestion about where everything is going feel free to ask! (Though I might not know myself yet) And I would love to know who your favourite character is, because they are all more or less modelled on someone I know. So tell me what you think!

Hope to update soon!

Cheers!

Happy reading!

Vush


	10. Torn

**Thanks again to everyone that reviewed! It was a pleasure to here your comments!**

**The Cat- Sorry it took a little longer then my last one. Hope you like it!**

**Percieve- The panther shifter will definitely be a main feature in the story in the next couple of chapters. ;) I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**Incarnated- soul- Sorry about the confusion! I'm going to try and put all the comments at the beginning of each chapter from now on. I'm glad you like 'kitty' :) but trust me, there are very good reasons why she didn't fight as well with him. Though with these shifters I'm trying to see them as the ones from Underworld in strength and speed, and the way the Death Dealers had to fight them. Thanks also for your brilliant comments and awesome feedback! Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The room was still dark when Devon woke up. The heavy blue curtains blocked out most of the light from the midday sun so he could only make out shadows and shapes. He rolled over to his other side, tangling the sheets around his waist and froze. A shadow loomed over his bed, tall and broad and so still it almost seemed to be part of the objects in the room.

Except for the fact that it was breathing.

Devon threw himself off the other side of his bed, grabbing the knife he had slipped under his pillow. He gathered the magic within him. A low chuckle reverberated through the room. He paused in mid crouch and squinted at the shadow.

'Drustain?'

The chuckle came again. 'Breakfast is downstairs.' The shadow shook its head as it left his room laughing. 'Ah, you have to love the new ones, always so….' The voice faded as he disappeared.

Devon rolled his eyes and tucked the knife back under his pillow.

He opened his closet and pulled on a shirt before heading into Cain's room. Cain was sitting on his bed, already dressed and pulling on his shoes. His room was identical to Devon's. There was a single bed in the middle of the room, a plain wooden closet in the corner and a mirror hanging on the wall. The furnishings were simple, but Devon could tell that the wood and the sheets were expensive. It was pretty much the same as their rooms in House Gavion except they had to share it with each other.

'So did Drustain wake you up?' Cain asked without looking up.

Devon let out an exasperated sigh. 'Is he planning to do that every morning?' He leaned against the doorway. 'Did he scare the spirit out of you?'

Cain looked up and grinned. 'No, I was already up. He looked pretty disappointed though. No doubt he'll be trying it again tomorrow.'

They headed downstairs to where the rest of the group was. Earlier in the morning the Commander had filled them in on the events that night. It was a shock, and an element they hadn't considered. The first Darsharn during the Purge had been able to use their magic as a weapon. It was an advantage over the shifters and one they had exploited ruthlessly. Physical combat with a shifter in its own territory was bad enough, but without the use of magic to aid you? It was almost suicide. Now the shifters had evolved and their tactics had to change again.

Lee, Luviree, Rowina and Drustain were sitting around the table next to the kitchen, digging into toast with bacon and eggs. Devon could smell fresh coffee, the crisp slightly salty smell of bacon and his mouth started watering. Coffee was a luxury that they didn't have often, and one he enjoyed immensely.

'Sit down boys,' Luviree said as she took a sip of her orange juice. 'We have some things to discuss.'

'I've called in Rayin,' Lee said putting her fork and knife down. 'He should be here later.' Rayin was the best out of all of them in combat and would be a significant help in their current situation. 'When its time to move into their territory I want you all to be carrying ranged weapons. Cross bows, throwing knives, stars, it's your choice but the best way to deal with the shifters without magic is to attack at a distance. But if you are unfortunate enough to deal with one at close range, carry your usual gear on you as well.'

Cain took a bite of toast with bacon. 'When are we going in?'

'When Rayin gets here.' Lee picked up her butter knife and flicked it absentmindedly between her fingers. 'I'll be going to House Obsidian to have a little chat with Daegal and I should meet you back here before you head off. They will be ready for us so I want you to be paired at all times.' She pointed her knife at Cain and Devon. 'That mean you two will have to split up with Rowina or Luviree.' The corner of her mouth lifted in a humourless half smile. 'I hope you're ready for your first field combat, let's hope we survive it.'

* * *

Lee sat opposite Daegal in front of his desk, littered with papers and numerous objects. He looked calm and composed, but Lee could see the slight tension in the corners of his eyes and the way his hands were deliberately clasped together. Sometimes inaction spoke a thousand words.

The wounds on her arms were covered by her long sleeve jacket. They had started to heal but the process was taking longer than expected. Lee crossed her legs and stared at him steadily. After a couple of seconds of tense silence Lee asked, 'What is your job as the head of House Obsidian, Daegal?'

His lips tightened. 'My job, Commander, is to look after the well being and training of my students, it's also to give and receive information to House Draygon and to monitor the surrounding area.'

'I see.' She nodded slowly. 'And do you think you have fulfilled these requirements?'

Daegal's expression was stony. 'I believe I have done my job to the best of my ability.'

The air that was already cold around them became slightly chillier. 'Well maybe I have made the mistake in overestimating your abilities.'

Daegal leaned back in his black, leather chair and crossed his arms over his chest. His braids spiled across his shoulders and arms like writhering black snakes. 'I'm sorry, has there been a problem with the way I have been running this safe house?'

She leaned forward, her palms flat on the shiny surface of the desk. 'I left you as head of House Obsidian after Marvich left because I thought you were competent at your job. Your training is excellent, your managing of the students is good, yet I fail to understand how the obvious appearance of shapeshifters in Craigwood has escaped your attention especially when you are living under the spy master's roof.'

'I believed I had dealt with the shifters we foun-'

Lee stood up and leaned over him. The chair she had been sitting on skidded backwards. 'Yes I heard about that,' she said cutting him off. 'The three shifters you found and terminated, yet failed to file a report on something that important.' Her eyes bled silver. 'Unacceptable.'

Daegal face darkened. His jaw clenched and unclenched rhythmically. 'Commander-'

'Do you know what I found last night?' Lee asked pleasantly straightening up. Without waiting for him to answer she continued. 'Two shapeshifters within an hour. Imagine how many more I could have found if given a little more time.' Daegal opened his mouth to speak and she slammed her fist down on his desk. 'This is an intelligence organization Daegal, yet so far I have seen very little of it.'

'Commander,' Daegal managed to get out between gritted teeth as he watched his papers scatter lifelessly to the ground. 'Our resources have been spread very thinly in the efforts to locate the missing targets and the attacks on our weapon cargoes. The problems with the shifters is something I plan to rectify immediately.'

'Oh, it will be rectified,' Lee said softly flexing her arm and feeling the slight burn of the healing wounds. 'I want ten of House Obsidian's best assassins geared up for tomorrow. Is that clear?'

He nodded stiffly. 'Certainly, Commander. House Obsidian's resources are at your disposal.'

Lee moved away from the desk to the side of the room. 'Is Lord Mascar meeting with me tonight?' Lee said, running her fingers across a piece of red velvet hanging from the wall. House Obsidian had the fortune to collect some of the oldest banners from wars before the Millennium.

Deagal stood up slowly. 'No, he sends his apologies and says a matter most urgent has required his attention. He asks to post pone the arrangement for one more night.'

'I see.' Lee turned around and Daegal took a step back. Lee's eyes were bright and full of power. 'You aren't hiding something from me Daegal, are you?'

Daegal struggled not instinctively turn his body on the defensive. 'No, Commander I am not hiding anything from you.'

'Because if I find out you are, I promise you it will be most unfortunate.'

* * *

Lee moved swiftly through the town streets, hood up over her head. The weather had become colder as autumn had crept in like a thief without any warning. Winter was a good time for an assassin on the hunt, as it allowed you to blend in and conceal weapons more easily. Hiding a four-foot blade in summer was slightly more difficult. She decided to cut through one of the small parks up ahead. The grass was freshly cut and trimmed around a small area with wood chips and dirt. Above was a set of swings strung high up on a wooden beam. There was also a bright candy red slide nearby occupied by a couple of kids and a miniature wooden fortress that sported fireman poles and nets all around it. Lee ignored the giggles, laughter and squeals of fun and walked straight passed.

Until a ball hit her leg.

She stopped and looked down. It was a light blue ball with bands of yellow that curved around it. It was also covered in mud.

'Can you pass me my ball?'

She turned towards the voice and felt as if someone punched a hole in her chest. Jamine stared back at her with his big brown eyes.

And the world shifted.

The present tore away from her in shreds and she was back in the past running away from five-year-old Jamine, tearing through her father's corridors with break neck speed.

'_Leeandra! Come back!'_

_She laughed and glanced back over her shoulder, and saw Jamine catching up with her, his face flushed and a big mud stain on the centre of his shirt. She turned the corner sharply and skidded, catching herself against the wall before pushing off and running again._

'_I'm going to get you for that!' He grabbed at her shirt and she dodged, laughing._

'_It's only mud! Don't be such a baby!' she yelled at him._

'Can I have my ball back?' Lee blinked and stared at the face that was so painfully familiar. He was the same age as Jamine had been before he…

She stared at him open mouthed, half convinced he was a spirit and that he was here to seek revenge. That he was here to accuse her for leaving him in the hands of her father and demand retribution. For watching as he died and not been able to lift a finger to stop it. And knowing she was the cause of it.

But the boy in front of her just watched her patiently, as if he had all the time in the world.

'Uh, sure.' She knelt down and picked up the ball and held it out to him. He smiled up at her trustingly and reached his small arms out to take his toy. He had grass stains all over his blue shirt and his black shorts revealed numerous cuts and scabs at his knees. Her throat tightened.

'What's your name?' Lee asked softly.

'Nuwan,' he said displaying two rows of small teeth. He bounced his ball on the grass. 'What's yours?'

'Lee…Leeandra.' His familiar features flashed another smile and Lee felt it, a deep undercurrent of recognition.

There was an old myth about old souls. They were souls that reincarnated again and again to complete some destiny that was left unfulfilled. But she would have never believed it. Never would have dreamed it. He was a link to a past she had tried to forget. And somehow he was here.

She was so shocked she almost missed the shivery sensation crawling up her spine. Horror slammed into her as she recognised it and she fought to keep the expression off her face.

Shifter.

The irony of it all was not lost on her. It was cruel, it was twisted and for the first time she hated who and what she was. Lee knew what she had to do. She had been trained for this all her life. The life in front of her, the boy who wore a childhood friends face was a mark. And he had to die.

She went down on both knees until she could look him in the eyes and grabbed him lightly by the arms. 'Where is your family? Isn't anybody looking after you?' Her voice was intense and slightly rough.

'My brother Jayden was supposed to pick me up, but I think he's busy.' He frowned thoughtfully. 'Sometimes he gets really busy, but he says he is doing important things and that I am too young to come with him.'

She thought quickly. 'Do you know you're way home?'

He shrugged and looked down, his sable strands of hair sliding over his face.

'Is it in the forest?' Lee asked tentatively.

He looked up and her a little fearfully and clutched the ball to his chest. 'We're not supposed to tell anyone that.' He eyes darted around the park as if he was afraid someone would over hear him.

'It's okay.' She hesitated. 'Do you think if I walked you there you'd be able to find your way home?

He considered, and then nodded seriously. His expressions were so adult like that Lee almost forgot she was talking to a child. When she got up to head back across the park towards the university, he reached up and tugged on the sleeve of her jacket. 'I know a back way.' Her eyebrows shot up and she felt a quick stab of guilt. He didn't know what she was and now he was showing her another way into his home.

They weaved through the buildings in town and the people still milling about. Lee pulled the hood further over her face and wondered again what the hell she was doing. Twice she almost stopped and walked away, but her feet seemed to have a life of its own and kept in time with the little boy beside her. They entered another residential section and went down a couple of streets until they came to another area where the forest skirted the town. The sun had begun to set, setting the sky ablaze with colour and giving the trees a fiery backdrop. It was almost like a premonition of what was to come.

Nuwan stopped at the edge and turned towards her. 'I know my way from here.' He said, his familiar brown eyes shinning.

Conflicted, she squatted on the ground littered with pine needles and twigs. 'Don't come out here anymore.' She didn't meet his eyes. 'It's not safe.'

'Why?'

She focused her gaze on his worn black and red sneakers, the laces covered with dried mud. 'Because there are people who might hurt you.'

He laughed and it was light and carefree. 'My brother looks after us.' He took off racing through the trees with agile swiftness. He turned around and waved before disappearing behind the trees. Her heart was beating rapidly. She could almost believe she had imagined him. That he was a ghost.

Lee forced him from her thoughts and turned, heading back to the safe house. She would put off the attack tonight. She would tell Rayin they should go with the Darsharn from House Obsidian tomorrow. And just maybe she would forget what she was about to do.

* * *

Drustain was waiting for her when she got back, standing on the porch with a brush in his hand. Some of his long honey coloured hair had come out of his braid and his black sleeveless shirt revealed streaks of blue paint along his biceps and forearms. He looked slightly impatient.

Her lips gave a slight twitch. 'Did Rayin arrive yet?'

'He came and went,' Drustain said gesturing with his brush and inadvertently spraying droplets of blue paint on the wooden floor. 'They all left about ten minutes ago.'

She stiffened and the blood drained from her face. She calculated the time she had left Nuwan to the time she had arrived. 'Ten minutes,' she repeated.

'Yeah.' His impatience was replaced with a look of slight concern. 'Everything fine?'

Lee moved into action and raced past him into the house. She darted to the living room and slammed open a chest against the wall pulling out a large cross bow and some bolts. She slid her sword down the curve of her back, grabbed a black duffel back with more equipment and raced back out the door.

She forgot and about stealth, she forgot about everything except speed. Lee didn't even remember how she got to the forest but she was there, her feet pounding against the ground and the trees a dark blur around her. Fear ate at her as flashes of the past ran across her mind. _Not again, notagainnotaginnotagain…_

She heard sounds up ahead and moved faster, branches snapping against her arms and legs. A couple of meters away from the voices she crouched down low and pulled out her crossbow and moved slowly, keeping her body concealed. There was a clearing up ahead and through the trees she saw glimpses of different coloured fur and heard loud curses. It seemed that there was more than one shifter in the fight and from the sound of it; it didn't seem to be going too well. Before she could move in closer, she heard a high pitch scream coming from the west of her.

Nuwan.

She took off towards the sound leaving the rest of the group behind her. Lee tried not to think about what might be happening to him, or what she would do if he was with one of the Darsharn. And then she saw him. He was huddled against the base of a tree, his arms wrapped around himself. His little chest was heaving as if he had been running for his life, broken only my little tremors that racked his body. Nuwan was staring to the left of her as if he couldn't tear his eyes away. Lee turned to look in that direction.

Seven pairs of golden eyes floated in the darkness. It was like seeing bright flickering lights surrounded by inky darkness slowly moving closer. And then suddenly a low howl shuddered through the night at the same time one of those pairs of yellow eyes stepped into a pool of pearly moonlight.

Lee noticed the powerful jaws first which opened to reveal needle sharp teeth. Saliva spilled from between them in a sticky stream that dropped steadily to the ground. They were the werewolves she had heard about. Ostracised from their own people because of their failure to heed to their laws. They had powerful bodies, almost as thick as the old trees that surrounded them and covered in matted brown fur. If they stood on their hind legs, Lee suspected they would be taller than her.

And now they were surrounding Nuwan as if he was an appetiser in a three-course meal.

She took a moment to centre herself. And then her body flowed in a dance it had been trained to know. Her crossbow fired and the bolt hit the nearest shifter in the neck. The shifter turned to look in her direction before crumpling to the floor. And now they knew she was there. Lee dove and hit the ground, rolling to come up between Nuwan and the five other shifters. They snarled at her furiously, baring their teeth as they stalked closer.

Lee turned her head quickly. 'Jamine, climb up the tree.'

Nuwan stood frozen, staring at her in shock. 'Leeandra?'

'Get up the tree!' She unzipped her jacket and threw two throwing stars on either side of her. She grabbed the knife out of her boot and flung it at the one behind. Hell broke loose. Blood sprayed in crimson arcs, hers or theirs she didn't know. Her mind registered the pain dimly as she moved, using her power and speed ruthlessly. Everything was too quick to register the movements in her mind. Her body just responded. Werewolves littered the ground, but more came she couldn't tell from where. She fought viciously to keep between them and Jamine.

Lee decapitated a werewolf savagely with her sword just as one jumped her from behind, teeth tearing into her arm. She hissed and with her other arm grabbed a knife or the body of a dead shifter and plunged it into its eye. Switching her sword to her left arm she turned and stabbed another as they raked their claws down her back tearing into her flesh.

She wasn't going to last much longer. Lee knew she was weakening dangerously.

A scream pierced the air behind her. Lee turned to see a werewolf preparing to leap up the tree to where Jamine clung desperately onto a branch. Without thinking she flung her sword. The werewolf slid back to the ground.

A snarl alerted her but she was too late, the blood loss made her too slow. A werewolf slammed into her, taking her to the ground. Lee felt its claws and teeth sinking viciously into her body. Her eyes blurred.

And then suddenly the weight was off her. Distantly, she heard a whine before it was cut short with a sharp snapping sound. The last thing she saw was a pair of the most beautiful green eyes, before everything went black.


End file.
